If These Wings Could Fly
by TracyCook
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are trapped on the other side in a paradise that her Grams created for her. His mission is to get back to Elena and Stefan, but she wants to give up and live her days with him. What happens when their relationship is altered? What happens when they get back and Damon finds that he now has feelings for Bonnie? How will Elena react? Bamon romance.
1. Chapter One

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

_**'Oh Lights Go Down,**_

_**In The Moment, We're Lost And Found.'**_

_'She was encompassed by a pale blue light. Standing on the edge of the other side. Staring through the trees. Wind tossing her hair in every direction and chilling her exposed skin. In that moment she felt alone. She knew that she was the only one left that hadn't been taken. She was the only one left in a dimension that was collapsing all around her._

_But, she wasn't alone._

_He was there. She could feel his presence behind her as he approached her slowly. Damon hadn't made it back to Elena. He was stuck in the dimension with her and it was crumbling right before their very eyes._

_In a few minutes nothing would be left._

_Damon was now standing next to her. The ground shaking beneath his feet, the wind tussling his hair, his brow furrowed as he stared over the edge with Bonnie. He hadn't made it. "This place is going down, isn't it?" As he asked the words the entire dimension shook as if answering him._

_"It is." She said, simply. She had accepted her death long ago. _

_Bonnie cast her eyes in his direction and she was grateful that he was with her in that moment. She was grateful that she wasn't alone. Damon had saved her. He had been the one to bring her back from the dead. He had been the one to give her a second chance. "I'm sure there are a million people we'd both rather be with right now." As she said the words she knew that she was saying it more out of insecurity then certainty. Damon didn't want to be with her. He wanted to make it back to Elena._

_"But..." She left the sentence open and glanced down to Damon's hand, gently interlacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand tightly with her own. Showing him that he wasn't alone. Showing him that she was happy he was there with her._

_Damon looked down at their hands. Bonnie's eyes followed. They both couldn't believe that they were holding hands. They couldn't believe how right it felt. How safe they felt holding onto each other. It shouldn't feel this right facing the unknown. Facing uncertainty. Facing possible death. _

_"Couple thousand at most." He teased with a small twist of his lips._

_This earned a smile and a small laugh from her. That was what he wanted. He wanted her to smile in her final moments._

_Both of them returned their attention to the edge as the ground shook beneath them. All that they had to hold onto in that moment was each other. Their grip tightened and their hearts raced as they faced the end. "Do you think it'll hurt?" She asked._

_"I don't Kn-" His voice died out and they were engulfed in light.'_

Green eyes snapped open.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she stared at her surroundings. She hadn't ever expected to open her eyes again. Once she was engulfed in the light she expected her life to be over. She expected everything to be gone.

Bonnie curled her fingers in the sand that she was laying on and she slowly pushed herself up into a seated position. Wiping the dry sand from her skin as she looked around. She had expected the other side to be dark and demented. She had expected there to be other souls wandering around, lost forever. She hadn't expected this.

There was a gentle breeze that tossed her hair around. She could smell the scent of salt-water from the waves that were rushing against the shore. There was a long expanse of sand and trees, with all different types of colorful fruits. This was the opposite of what she had expected. If she wasn't alone, this could be paradise. It was beautiful.

_'How did I end up on a beach?' _She wondered as she pushed herself up into a standing position. Wiping the sand from her clothes. _'Am I dead? Is this the other side? How? The other side was destroyed...'_

Bonnie took a few steps toward the water that was rushing against the shore. She was on an island. It was isolated from everything else. She looked across the ocean and she could see a large black abyss surrounding the island. The island was protected by what appeared to be a large invisible dome. The darkness couldn't get in. She could see souls smashing against the shield, attempting to break into her paradise, but they couldn't break through. They were trapped in the abyss.

_'What about Damon!? He was with me!? Is he in here or is he trapped in the abyss!?' _She wondered, frantically looking around for him. He had been holding her hand when they were engulfed in light, but she didn't know if that mattered. She didn't know if that meant he was safe or not.

Grams had told her before she sacrificed herself that she had made sure that she would be safe.

_'Is this what she meant?' _Bonnie questioned internally. _'Does that mean Damon isn't here? Does that mean he isn't safe?'_

The thought of being trapped alone, even in paradise, caused her stomach to tangle in knots. She didn't want to be alone for the rest of eternity.

"Damon!" She screamed. "Damon! Where are you!?" She started to move along the island, looking around for any sign of the man. She needed to know that he was there with her. She needed to know that she wasn't alone. "Please! Damon! Answer me!"

Bonnie climbed on top of some rocks and she glanced around the island. Her hair flying in the wind and her eyes shimmering with tears. She needed to find him, she needed to find someone. "Damon! Damon, are you out there!?"

"You looking for me?"

His voice nearly caused her to trip over her own feet and fall off of the rock as she turned around to see him. He was standing in the sand with his arms outstretched and a devious smirk twisted on his lips. His dark hair was twisting wildly in the breeze and she couldn't help but recognize just how handsome he was in that moment. Perhaps she was just happy to not be alone.

Bonnie jumped down from the rock and she ran toward him. Wide smile on her face, green eyes shimmering with happiness. She was happy he was still there with her and not lost in the dark abyss outside of the island.

"Thank god you're okay!" She said, wrapping him up in a tight embrace.

He was a little shocked by the contact, but he didn't exactly mind it. She had her head buried in his chest and she was holding onto him for dear life. Her fingers were digging into the skin of his back through the fabric of his shirt and she took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his cologne. Inhaling his scent to make sure that he was real. It was strange how real everything was in the other dimension.

It was like they were still alive. Only, it was just the two of them.

Slowly, he lifted his hands and placed them on her lower back, pulling her body closer to his. He found comfort in the embrace. He no longer felt like he was missing something in his life, like he needed to get back to Elena and Stefan. In this moment he found peace in her. He found peace in no longer fighting to survive.

But, he knew he had to get back to Elena.

He had made her a promise. He loved her. He couldn't hide away in the bliss of Bonnie Bennett and the strange island of paradise.

Even if he was tempted to do just that.

A blush covered her cheeks and Bonnie pulled back and smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry." She apologized. She hadn't meant to hold onto him so tight, she had just been happy to see him again and to know that he was there with her.

Damon's hands were still gripping onto her small hips and holding her body close to his. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. He liked the way that her body felt against his, the warmth that radiated off of her. She didn't know why he was still holding her body close, but she wasn't about to complain. She liked the contact. Probably more than she should.

He furrowed his brow and looked up into the sky. He could see the divide between the beautiful blue sky and the dark abyss on the other side and he wondered why they were on this side. He understood why Bonnie was. But, he knew, after every shitty thing he had done, he deserved to be in hell.

"This isn't exactly what I thought Hell would look like." Damon said with a playful waggle of his brow as he returned his gaze to hers.

"That's because it's not Hell." Bonnie explained. When Grams had told her that she had done something to ensure her safety, she hadn't expected this. She didn't even know how she had gone about creating the sanctum immersed in the darkness, but she knew that it had been her. "When my grams sacrificed her life, she told me that she was able to let go knowing that she had ensured my safety after I passed. I think she made this place for me, and I think because we were holding hands when the light engulfed us, you came here with me."

"I'm sure she wouldn't be so happy if she found that out." He teased. He knew that Sheila Bennett had never approved of him. There was no way that she would be happy knowing that he was in the paradise she had created for Bonnie.

"Probably not." She laughed a little. Her Grams would be furious. _'But I am happy he is here...'_

"Okay." Damon pulled his hands away from her hips and she immediately missed the contact. Both of them did. "So, we are safe in here which I am grateful for, but I have one question." He started to pace in front of her.

"What's that?" Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest.

"How the hell do we get outta here?" He had to get back to Elena and Stefan like he promised he would.

"I don't think there is a way out." She breathed out, tugging her full bottom lip between her teeth and chewing on it. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she really didn't think there was any getting back to Mystic Falls and their friends this time. It was over. The constant battle to stay alive and be with the ones that they loved was over.

She had given up. She was ready to live out the rest of her days trapped on the island with Damon.

Sorrow flashed across his face, and then it quickly turned to anger. "There's gotta be a way out, Bonnie! There is always a way out! I need to get back to Elena and Stefan!"

"I don't think we are going to get back to them this time, Damon." Bonnie told him.

"We have to get back!" Damon shouted. He hated that the young woman had already given up. He hated that so much had happened to her to cause her to have so little faith in herself and her life. She had given up on living. "I promised her I would come back to her." His voice shook a little and she took a step toward him, offering him a sad smile.

She knew that he had promised Elena that he would come back. But, sometimes things were impossible.

"We have no way to get back, Damon." Bonnie spoke softly. "Look around, we are trapped, and if we try and escape we will end up like those souls outside. Can't you hear them screaming out in pain!? I don't have my powers any longer and there is no one else around to help, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"There has to be a way." He insisted. "We just have to figure it out."

"If there is a way, the only ones who can figure it out are the people who are still living."

"What happened to you?" Damon asked. He knew that it was wrong of him to take out his anger on Bonnie, but he really didn't understand. She used to be so strong, so determined to live and to help people, but now she seemed broken and empty. She had given up. "Why are you so ready to give up and die!?"

"Because, Damon." Bonnie whispered sadly. "I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting to live." She shrugged her shoulders and blinked back her tears. "I just wanted to be a normal girl with a normal life and look at me! I've died so many times, I've watched so many people that I love die right before me! I think it's about time that I realize I can't save anyone! I can't even save myself!"

"So, you're just giving up?" He asked, blue eyes widening in shock and annoyance. He hated seeing her so defeated and broken. It killed him. He missed the spunky little witch that caused his brain to implode when she was mad at him. He missed the girl who fought to survive.

"Yes. I'm giving up."

_**'I Just Wanna Be By Your Side,**_

_**If These Wings Could Fly.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**This is the first chapter to a new fic that I am writing based on that AMAZING SCENE from the TVD finale! I loved it and I really wanted to write something about them on the other side! It will take a little while to develop into a romantic relationship, there will be lots of trials, also scenes from the other side and what Elena and Stefan are doing. But this will be a Bamon romance fic! :)) Please do tell me if y'all are interested in it! I promised not to start a new fic, but I just had to! Sorry. Hope that y'all like it!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	2. Chapter Two

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

_**'I Thought It'd Be Easy, To Move On Completely,**_

_**Forgetting What Was Real And What Was.'**_

A smile played on her lips as she wiggled her toes in the sand. Loving the way that it felt against her skin. Soft and warm. The entire island was just the right temperature. Not too cold, not too hot. She wondered if the weather ever changed, she wondered if it rained, she wondered if the sun set, she wondered if the entire island was only a figment of their imagination.

Perhaps they were just like the souls trapped in the darkness. Only, Grams had encrypted this paradise into the fabric of their brains, so they felt that they were on an island.

Bonnie didn't understand how it worked.

But, she was enjoying every moment. All she had ever wanted was a chance to relax and not worry about constant impending doom.

Her life was never supposed to be like this. Her high school years should have been spent worrying about cheer routines, boys, and friends. Her biggest concern should have been who was going to bring her to prom, and if she was going to win prom queen. She had won prom queen, but that entire night had been destroyed when Elena, the girl she considered her best friend, tried to kill her.

And yet, Bonnie had still died for her. Bonnie had died to bring Jeremy back, not only because she loved him, but for Elena.

She was always the one to sacrifice and she was tired. She was tired of attempting to live a normal life. This was the closest she had been to having a normal life, the closest she had been to finding peace, and she was dead.

Bonnie popped a colorful berry into her mouth and started to chew on it. It was delicious. Damon and her had found a couple bushes with sweet berries growing on them. They had picked them. Despite being dead, and not needing to eat, she still had the cravings. Maybe it was habit, or maybe she just liked the taste of food.

Damon was leaning against one of the palm trees. His blue eyes were fixed on her. She had her eyes closed and she was popping berries into her mouth every once in a while. She seemed perfectly content with laying in the sand and soaking up the sun. She felt no urgency to get back to Mystic Falls. And the strange part was, he didn't really either.

The island was nice.

The berries were delicious.

And the company wasn't half bad.

If it weren't for the promise that he made Elena, he probably would take a note from Bonnie and just enjoy the afterlife. But, he had made a promise to her, and he had to get back to her.

Lifting up a berry, he squinted his eyes and aimed it at Bonnie's face, before throwing it. It smacked her directly in the forehead and she opened her eyes to glare in his direction. Her eyes told him to stop. He didn't intend to though. As soon as she closed her eyes and started to relax back into the warmth of the sand he lifted another berry and aimed it directly at her face again.

_'Plop.'_

Bonnie felt another berry hit her on the forehead and her eyes snapped open again. She sat up a little and glared over at him. He was being childish, as always. "Stop it, Damon."

"Not 'til you stop being stubborn and help me find a way back." Damon said with a raise of his brows.

"I already told you, there is no way back." She insisted. "And besides, even if there was a way back, I don't want to go back."

"Oh, come on Bon-Bon." He smirked when she glared at him. She hated when he called her that. "There has to be some reason for you to want to go back. What about Jer-bear?"

Bonnie cast her eyes away from his and she chewed on her cheeks. Her feelings for Jeremy had started to get a bit confusing over the last few months. Every time he kissed her, she hoped to feel fire and passion, but she never did. He had started to feel more like her little brother or a friend then her boyfriend. Their relationship lacked something.

Something that she had never felt before. _'Something I will never feel now that I'm dead.'_

Everyone always talked about the passion that ignited inside of them when they kissed the person they loved. Elena and Caroline would constantly talk about feeling these things with the boys that they loved. But, she had never felt that before. Kissing Jeremy had always been nice, but timid and uncertain. The kisses were slow and they lacked any intensity.

Damon could see the hesitation written all over her face. Bonnie wasn't in any hurry to get back to Jeremy it seemed.

"Ooh." He stretched playfully. "Trouble in paradise?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "That's none of your business."

He let out a loud sigh and lent his head back against the tree. "Don't be like that, Bonnie!" He nearly whined. "We have an eternity together, what else are we s'posed to talk about?"

"Anything but that." Bonnie countered with one last glare before leaning back into the sand and closing her eyes again. The truth was, she just wanted to forget Mystic Falls. She wanted to forget being a witch. She wanted to forget all of the people she had watched die. She wanted to forget all of the pain that she had felt. She was never happy in Mystic Falls. Why would she want to go back?

_'Plop.'_

Bonnie was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt another berry smack her in the face. Her green eyes snapped open and she sat up, glaring over at him, "Really!?"

All he did was smirk smugly.

She hated how smug he was all the time.

"What, Bon-Bon?" Damon asked with a waggle of his brow. He knew exactly why she was mad at him. He was disrupting her peace and making it impossible for her to just relax. "I'm bored." He stretched the word. "Let's take a walk or something."

"I don't feel like taking a walk." She told him.

"Please?" He whined again. "Come on, it will be fun! We can explore this little island Sheila so graciously created for us!"

"She created it for me." Bonnie corrected. Still, her curiosity was starting to get the best of her. She did wonder what all was on the island. She wondered if there were other souls trapped on the island. She wondered if the souls swimming in the darkness could somehow break in. She wondered what secrets the island held. "But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to explore a little."

_**'Forget The Past,**_

_**Don't, For Once, Think You're Better Than What I Have.'**_

"It's been three months!" Elena shouted as she slammed one of the books closed. Tears were shimmering in her brown eyes and she was finally feeling like she had lost all hope. She was never going to see Damon or Bonnie again. She ran her hands through her hair and stared over at Liv who looked equally upset. She felt like Damon being trapped in the other dimension was her fault. If only she had finished the spell, then he would be back safe and sound.

"Don't give up yet." The blonde tried with a small hopeful smile. "There are still a few things we can try-"

"-We've tried everything!" She cut her off. She wasn't really angry at Liv, she was angry about the situation. She had wanted to stay behind and wait for Damon, but Bonnie had pulled her back to the living realm and now she had lost Damon forever.

She just knew it.

He was never coming back.

There were spells to reach the other side. But, there was no other side left. They had spent three months trying to reach out to any spirits left trapped in the other realm, and they hadn't contacted anyone.

Everyone had vanished.

Elena started to sob, tears falling down her cheeks. "We can't reach anyone on the other side. They are all lost!" Her entire body was shaking and she couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She had lost her best friend and the man that she loved.

"We haven't tried everything." Liv muttered as she found something in one of the books. It was a dangerous spell and it would risk both of their lives if they performed it, but it may be worth it if they found Bonnie and Damon.

_**'Do You think How Much I Lost,**_

_**For You?'**_

There was a thirty foot drop to the ocean.

Damon and Bonnie felt like they were standing on top of the world. The wind was twisting their hair, the spray of the waves below was somehow managing to hit them, and they were both in awe of the beauty before them.

The sky was painted beautifully. A mix of oranges, reds, pinks, and purples, splayed across a canvas as the sun started to sink beneath the ocean. They were not still on Earth, so Bonnie hadn't been certain if the sun would still set. But, it was, and it was magnificent.

"It's so beautiful." She breathed out softly, never taking her eyes off of the sun.

He looked over at her and found that she was even more beautiful than the sunset.

The fascinating colors of the sky were reflected in her green eyes and they were filled with wonder and amazement. Damon couldn't remember the last time that he had seen such things reflected in Bonnie Bennett's eyes. For years he had watched her life be sucked out of her, until she was nothing but a shell walking and waiting for her death. It was strange that in that moment, when they were both dead, was the moment she finally looked alive again.

Her full lips were twisted into a smile. A genuine smile. He loved her smile.

"Yeah, it is." Damon whispered softly. His eyes never leaving her.

"I'm talking about the sunset." Bonnie said. A blush tainting her cheeks. She could feel his eyes on her and they were causing her stomach to twist and fill with butterflies and her heart to race. She didn't think that her heart would still beat after death, but it was beating hard.

"I'm not." He said with a playful grin.

Her blush intensified, but she didn't say anything in response. She didn't know what to say to that. Damon Salvatore had just called her beautiful and his eyes were still focused intently on her. She didn't know what it meant. All she knew was that hearing him say that, and feeling his eyes on her, caused her heart to race and her body to heat up in ways that Jeremy never had.

It was confusing.

She didn't understand it. And she didn't want to understand it.

"So, you're really ready to die and leave everyone we know behind, huh?" Damon asked, moving a little closer to her. Their arms brushing.

Bonnie visibly shivered when she felt his skin brush against hers. She swallowed hard and tried to focus on his question and not the way that her body was reacting to his touch. "Yeah. I'm ready to leave the pain of Mystic Falls behind." Her tone was sorrowful and it broke his heart. He actually did understand where she was coming from.

Her life had never been exactly pleasant. She had always been used, hurt, abused, left behind by everyone she loved. Including him. _'Especially me.' _Why would she want to return to that? Why did he?

He had been ready to die instead of turning into a vampire. He had been ready to leave the pain behind. Was Elena worth it to him? He loved Stefan and Elena, but wouldn't they want him to find peace? He was conflicted. He wanted to be with them, but he found that in this moment he was content. He felt peaceful, he felt happy.

"Even if it means you have to live here, alone, for all eternity?" Damon wondered.

"I'm not exactly alone." Bonnie pointed out with a small smile as she turned to look at him. He smiled back at her and nodded his understanding, and then she interlaced their fingers and squeezed his hand tightly. She found comfort in him. She found comfort knowing that the two of them would be alone together, forever.

"True." He nudged her side a little and offered a small squeeze to her hand. Damon loved the way that her hand fit in his. It was so small and fragile, and when he held her hand all he wanted was to protect her from the darkness of the world. He understood why she didn't want to go back. But, he wanted her to go back. He wanted her to go back and get away from Mystic Falls.

Maybe they could get away together.

Bonnie Bennett deserved to be alive. She deserved to live out her life, fall in love, have a family. She was too young to be ready to give it all away.

Now he had a new reason to get back. He wanted to get back for Elena, of course, he loved her and he had promised to come back. But, he also wanted to get back for Bonnie. To give her the life that she always deserved.

_**'The Sun Has Set On Your Heart,**_

_**Chances For Redemption.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **

**WOW! I got so many positive reviews that I am almost scared to add another chapter because it might not measure up to what y'all want! Haha either way, because of all of your positive reviews I decided to add another chapter ASAP! So I really hope that y'all like it! Elena and Liv have something up their sleeve, can you guess what!? And what will happen if their spell causes those walls to start crumbling down around the island and their paradise!? Did y'all enjoy the Bamon scenes!? :))**

**Please do tell me what you guys thought! I love hearing from y'all!**

**Thank you so much!**

**I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	3. Chapter Three

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

_**'So, Tell Me What's So Wrong With Me,**_

_**That You Could Leave So Easily?'**_

"What do you mean we haven't tried everything?" Elena asked, brow furrowed in confusion. She could see the hesitation and worry etched into the lines of Liv's face and she knew that whatever she was talking about was dangerous. But, she was willing to try anything if it meant she would be reunited with Damon and her best friend.

The blonde was silent as she scanned the page again.

"Liv." She stated loudly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Did you find something?"

"Yeah." Liv nodded her head. "I found a spell that might help, but it would be really dangerous to perform. Especially since we don't even know if the other side still exists."

"What is it?" Elena asked, moving toward the blonde and looking over her shoulder at the book. Brown eyes eagerly read over the page and her heart started to race in her chest. She could feel her hope returning full force and her lips twisted up excitedly. "This is perfect."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Elena. This spell would be extremely risky to perform-"

"-I don't care."

The blonde witch was concerned with how ready the other woman was to sacrifice herself to see the man she loved again. It didn't seem healthy. When someone died, the healthy thing to do was to find a way to move on and find happiness elsewhere. She should be carrying his memory with her and moving on with her life, but she was dwelling on the past. Resurrecting someone was always a dangerous dance with the darkness. Witches had been taught never to cross such lines. Now, she believed, it was more dangerous then ever.

"We're talking life and death here. You need to care." Liv reprimanded.

"Well, I don't. If it means that I get to see Damon and Bonnie again then I am ready for it." She insisted.

"This spell requires you to die, Elena." Liv said as she once again glanced over the ingredients needed for the spell. "You will be dead for hours and lost on the other side, or whatever is left of it anyway. If you get lost on the other side then you will not be able to return to your body. You will die permanently."

"I have to find him." Elena spoke with conviction.

Hearing how insistent the other woman was on dying worried her. She wondered if she wanted to die? If she wanted to be trapped on the other side with Damon? Still, she was going to help her find him. She felt responsible for him being lost and if there was anything she could do to help get him back, then she was going to try. She just hoped Elena understood how serious the spell was.

"Okay, give me your hand." Liv said.

"What for?" The brunette wondered, holding out her hand to her.

"I need your blood."

Liv reached out and picked up one of the bowls she used for mixing ingredients. She placed it on the table beneath the other woman's hand, and then she pulled out her pocketknife. She pressed the blade to Elena's palm, pushing against the sensitive skin and causing her to visibly flinch. "This is probably gonna hurt a bit."

Elena nodded. She bit down on her bottom lip and fought through the pain as Liv cut through her skin and drew blood. A few drops fell into the bowl and then the witch let go of her hand. That was all she needed. A few drops.

The blonde started to move around the room, adding ingredients to the bowl and mixing them as she went. Brown eyes watched her closely. Waiting eagerly for her to finish the spell. She wanted to die. She wanted to go to the other side and find Damon. She wanted to see his smile again and feel his arms around her. She wanted to know he was safe.

"I'm gonna need you to lay down on the ground." Liv told her.

Elena nodded her head and moved toward the center of the room, laying down on the ground flat on her back. She watched as the other woman started to light a few candles and place them in a circle around her. It was strange, the closer that she got to dying, the more excited she was. "Now what?" She asked curiously.

"You just lay there and I'll perform the spell." She said.

Brown eyes watched as the blonde lifted the bowl and dipped her fingers into the concoction. She lowered her fingers to Elena's neck and she started to smear the slimy mix of ingredients along the skin of her neck and shoulders. It was cold and caused her skin to tingle.

Liv started to recite some words that were in a foreign language and the flames from the candles rose around her. She could see the wind tossing things around the room and she was starting to get a bit anxious. Pausing, mid-incantation, she looked down at Elena and pressed her hands to her shoulders where the mixture had been spread.

"This is probably going to hurt." She warned.

Elena was ready for it.

Liv continued to recite the spell and her palms started to burn the skin of Elena's shoulders. She screamed out in pain. She felt like there was a sudden weight on her chest, suffocating her and sucking the air from her lungs. Her body started to convulse and her eyes rolled back into her head as Liv literally pulled her soul out of her body. Leaving her body lifeless on the floor.

"Elena?" She asked, looking around the room. She couldn't see her and she needed a sign that the spell had worked. "Are you there?"

Elena was staring down at her lifeless body. She was on the other side. Slowly, she reached out and placed a hand over Liv's shoulder hoping that she would feel her. She must have, because she looked up at her and said, "Okay, good. You only have a few hours to find them and then you need to be back in your body."

_**'I've Spent So Much Time, Trying To Fix Your Life,**_

_**That I Forgot About Mine.'**_

The cool surface of the rock that they were laying on felt nice against the skin of her back. After the sun had gone down, they had decided to lay down on the flat edge and stare up at the stars. She could hear the waves crashing against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff, the wind rustling the trees, and the bugs buzzing.

It amazed her that no matter how dark it got, the temperature always remained the same. It was always even. The perfect temperature.

Bonnie couldn't begin to comprehend how her Grams had managed to create an entire world just for her. She was curious if she had asked for help from the other witches in the Bennett line. If they had all done this just to protect her?

Behind the veil of stars she could see the souls imprisoned in the darkness. They were clawing at the barrier, and throwing themselves against it in an attempt to break through. She could see them working their way into her paradise and that terrified her. If they somehow managed to break through she didn't know what would become of the island. What would become of Damon and herself.

They would probably be taken over by the darkness.

Each time one of the souls slammed itself against the barrier it caused a loud sound to echo throughout the island. She found herself jumping every time she heard it.

"Someone's jumpy." Damon said as he watched her jump again. Every time that the souls hurled themselves at the barrier, Bonnie would jump and take in a sharp breath. She was obviously frightened.

"Can you blame me?" She asked looking over at him. He was laying back against the rock with his arms behind his head and he didn't look scared in the slightest. Either he had a lot of faith in her Grams or he just didn't care if they broke into their paradise. _'He probably just doesn't care... he never does.' _"Those things are trying to break in here."

"The better question is, can you blame them?" He asked with a raise of his brow and a smirk on his lips. "We got an island and they just have a whole lot of creepy darkness. I'd want in here too."

"Damon." Bonnie stretched his name. "Can't you be serious for once in your life?"

"Probably not." Damon teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. She hated how nonchalant he was about everything. If those creatures broke through there was no telling what they might do. There was no telling what might become of their paradise. Bonnie was content living on the island, she was finally in a place that she could forget about the dangers of Mystic Falls. She didn't want to have to deal with new dangers and new life and death situations.

She just wanted a break.

"Of course not. How could I expect you of all people to be serious."

"Oh Bonnie." He stretched playfully. "Don't be like that. Those creepy things aren't going to break in here. Your Grams has the island protected with her magic-juju, they can't get through it."

"You don't know that." Bonnie dismissed. There was no way that he could know that her Grams was powerful enough to keep all of the evil spirits out. She didn't even know that. "What if they do break through her spell? What will happen if they get in here?" Her voice was shaking with fear and her green eyes were wide with horror. Damon hadn't seen her so scared in a really long time.

In a way, he liked it. If she was scared of the creatures invading their paradise and destroying it, that meant that she had something she wanted to live for. She was no longer giving up. But, he hated seeing her so worried.

He wanted Bonnie to find peace and happiness. He knew that she of all people deserved it more than anyone else. After all of the sacrifices she had made, and all of the people she had lost, she didn't deserve to be scared even now in the afterlife. He just wanted to alleviate her fear and bring a smile back to her lips.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bon-Bon." Damon smiled. "Those things aren't getting in here."

For the first time, she didn't take offense to the nickname. He didn't say it in a teasing or sarcastic way, he said it softly and with concern. She liked the way that it sounded. "How do you know that Damon?"

"I don't." He admitted. "But, I do know that if those things get in here you have nothing to worry about." Damon stretched the word nothing and his eyes widened as he said it.

"I think that if those things get in here we will have a lot to worry about." Bonnie countered in a serious tone.

"Nope." Damon popped the p loudly as he said the word and she furrowed her brow in confusion. How could he say that with such certainty? Neither of them knew what would happen if the creatures trapped outside found a way in. Before she could say anything in response he quickly add, "Because if those things get in here, I will protect you." His smile widened as he said the words. Slowly and deliberately.

Bonnie was always protecting everyone, but no one ever took the time to protect her.

No one except for him.

His strong desires and urges to keep her safe had started that day on the island. _'The other island.' _ When Jeremy had died and Stefan had called him to come home and be there for Elena. He had felt this need to be home with Elena and to help her, but he had felt a stronger urge to stay on the island and look for Bonnie. At the time he had tried to convince himself that he was doing it just because she was Elena's best friend. But, that wasn't the case. He was doing it because he knew that she needed someone to protect her. She needed someone to care about her.

Elena had everyone there for her in that moment. Helping her through her problems. But, no one had taken a second to realize that Bonnie was going through conflict of her own and she needed someone to help pull her back.

He had stayed for Bonnie.

Then when he had found out Bonnie died his entire body had shut down. He had lost control of himself. He was angry at Jeremy for being alive. He hated that he got to live and Bonnie had to die. He hated her for sacrificing herself. He just wanted to bring her back at any cost. Again he tried to convince himself it was for Elena, but it never was. Elena had barely even cried over the death of her best friend.

Not like he had. He had cried every night. He committed every hour of every day to getting her back. Because she was the only one out of them that deserved to be alive and have a happy life.

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip and furrowed her brow at him. She didn't understand when he had started to care so much about protecting her either. She used to think it was just because he had promised to protect the Bennett line, but so much had happened since that deal had died. "You'll protect me?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep." Damon said with another pop of the p, his eyes wide.

"I'm pretty sure that will be the other way around." She laughed a little and moved closer to him.

He was happy to see the light shining behind her green eyes and the smile returned to her perfect lips. That was all he wanted. "Either way, we'll be fine." Damon grinned and opened his arms, silently asking her to hold onto him. Maybe him holding her while she slept would bring her some peace and allow her to feel safe. That was why he was doing it.

_'Not because I want to feel her body close to mine or anything...' _His mind teased. He had always found her to be extremely attractive.

But, he'd never act on that.

He loved Elena.

Bonnie was surprised when he opened his arms to her and she felt her heart jump in her chest as she contemplated snuggling into the warmth and safety of his body. Even in death she felt like that would be breaking some sort of code. Elena would be devastated if she found out. _'But, it isn't like she is ever going to find out... I mean, we're never going to see her again... And it would be nice to have some human contact...' _

"Come on judgy." Damon grinned. "I don't bite." He paused to think about it before adding, "Unless you're into that kinda thing." He waggled his brow at her and she blushed brightly, her heart racing even faster.

"Shut up, Damon." She reprimanded.

His comment was almost enough to make her turn him down. But, just then another one of the creatures hurled itself at the barrier and she jumped. Quickly, she moved toward him and she wrapped her arms around his body, nuzzling her nose against his shoulder. The warmth of his body enveloped her as he placed his hands on her lower back and held her body close to his.

Bonnie shivered when she felt his fingers tease the exposed skin where her shirt met her pants. Damon smirked when he heard her take in a sharp breath and he gently ghosted his fingers over her skin again. Enjoying the way that she was reacting to his touches.

She curled her fingers against the skin of his chest through the fabric of his shirt as she felt him touch her again. Everywhere that his fingers touched left behind fire and caused an ache to form between her thighs. It was confusing and she hated it. She hated it, because she knew that he was desperately trying to get back to the woman he loved, and that woman was her best friend.

She couldn't have feelings for him.

_'This is Damon! Why am I even reacting this way!? He's just holding me to keep me safe, that's all!' _Bonnie tried her hardest to convince herself. Despite her internal reminders though, her body was still reacting as he traced his fingers along her spine.

"Mm..." She let out a soft moan and her body shook. It was involuntary. She hoped he didn't hear her, because that would be embarrassing.

He had heard her.

Damon's smile stretched as he continued to move his fingers along her spine. He didn't understand why she had moaned at his touch, he assumed it was just a natural reaction. _'Just like the way my body is reacting to it... Fuck! I need to calm down before this situation gets really AWKWARD!' _

"I'm really happy you are here with me." Bonnie whispered hotly against his neck as she snuggled even closer to him.

He loved the way that her breath felt against his neck. It caused his stomach to fill with butterflies. "I'm happy I'm here with you too." Damon said the words before he really had a chance to comprehend them. He knew that he shouldn't be happy to be here with Bonnie. He needed to be back in Mystic Falls with the woman he loved and his brother, but he didn't want Bonnie to be alone. He couldn't imagine how sad and scared she would be in this moment if she had been trapped on the island alone.

It made him grateful that he stayed behind. It made him grateful that he didn't get saved.

If they were going to be saved then they were going to be saved together. And if they didn't find a way back, then they would find their peace together in the afterlife.

_**'She Makes Me Happy, She Sparks A Light Inside,**_

_**You've Never Failed To Blow Out.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Oh my goodness y'all left me so many wonderful reviews! I really hope that y'all like this chapter as much as you liked the previous too! This chapter was a bit hard for me to write because my house has been pretty hectic today so I hope I didn't make too many errors or anything! :)) Anyhow, thank you all so much for your reviews! Y'all encouraged me to add a chapter ASAP! So, what do you guys think about what Elena is doing!? How will she react when she sees that Bamon are together and are okay without her? What about Bamon? Did y'all like their scene?  
**

**Thank you all so much for reading and please do tell me what y'all thought!**

**I hope you guys liked it!  
**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook**


	4. Chapter Four

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Four**

_**'I Was Just Another Promise, That You Couldn't Keep.'**_

She reached out and grasped the doorknob tightly in her hand. She had no idea what to expect on the other side of the door. She had no idea what was left of the other side. Biting down on her bottom lip, she offered one last glance over her shoulder at Liv before pushing the door open.

There was nothing.

All that stretched before her was eternal darkness. There was no light at the end of the tunnel. There was no light. There was just darkness in every direction. She could see no path beneath her feet as she walked out into the darkness. She was standing on something, but she couldn't see it. She couldn't see anything, not even her own hands as she held them up in front of her face.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her and she jumped and turned back to look at it.

It was gone. There was nothing.

Her heart was hammering loudly in her ears as she started to panic. If she couldn't find the room in time, then she would be trapped on the other side. She would remain dead forever. _'It will be fine. I just need to focus on finding Damon and Bonnie and then I can find my way back to the room...'_

Elena started to tread through the darkness. Extending her hands in front of her body and waving them around to make sure that she didn't run into anything. "Damon!" She called out loudly, hoping that he would somehow hear her. Hoping that he was close by. "Damon! Bonnie!" She continued to shout.

She halted her movements and held her breath as she heard something in the distance. It sounded like a swarm of bugs flying into a light. She squinted her eyes and tried to see through the darkness, but all she could see was shadows moving around. She wasn't alone. "Damon!" She cried out again. Maybe he was one of the shadows.

Something in the air changed.

She could feel it.

Her muscles tensed as she saw the shadows move toward her. She started to back away from them, but she could feel them all around her. Surrounding her.

She had nowhere that she could run to and she knew that she had to just keep moving forward. She had to find Damon and Bonnie and then they could all find their way back together. She just hoped that they too hadn't been turned into one of the shadows. If they had been, she didn't know if they could be saved.

"Damon, are you out there!?" Elena called loudly as she forced herself to take a few more steps forward toward the loud clanking noises.

All at once, the swarm of shadows moved toward her from every side. Now that they were closer she could see their eyes. They were filled with anger and they had rows of sharp teeth. They didn't appear human. At least, they didn't appear to be human any longer. She screamed out in pain as they started to latch their claws into the skin of her back and arms, and a few started to bite at her ankles. She could feel their razor like teeth cutting through her skin, shredding it to pieces.

She didn't understand how she could feel anything. She was no longer a physical being, yet everything felt so real.

"Ahhh!" Elena screamed when she felt them reaching for her heart. She held her arm protectively over her chest and continued to move through the darkness toward the loud clinking sound.

As she got closer she noticed a light.

The shadows were literally slamming against a giant dome that was illuminated in the darkness, like bugs. They kept hurdling their bodies into the light and trying to break through it. As she approached it, the creatures that had been clawing at her skin and biting at her toes were now drawn to the light and they unlatched themselves from her and headed toward it. They too started to throw themselves at the barrier. It was like they had lost their minds. Like they had no understanding that they could not break through that way.

They just kept trying.

Elena remained silent as she weaved between the creatures and she moved toward the dome. She didn't want to draw any more attention to her. She was already cut up and bleeding all over with pain shooting through her body.

It would all be worth it if she found him though.

The shadows were knocking her back and forth as she forced her way through them so that she could see what was protected by the barrier. She could see cracks showing in the dome and light escaping into the darkness and she wondered how much longer it could hold up.

Once she reached the front of the dome. she placed her hands against the invisible wall that separated the darkness and the light and she stared down through it. She could see the stars and a beautiful island below. There was water rushing against the lower part of the dome and there were birds flying across the sky. She could hear them, but she couldn't reach out to them.

_'What is this?' _Elena thought as she stared at the island in awe. She wondered in that moment if inside of the barrier was Heaven. If that was the place that the good souls went and if she was trapped on the outside in Hell.

That was the only logical way she could dissect what she was seeing.

Her fingers traced over the small cracks that were showing in the dome. It was apparent that if God had created the safety zone then he certainly wasn't doing a great job of protecting it, because the evil creatures were slowly breaking in.

Brown eyes widened in shock as she spotted something in the dome. Laying on a flat plateau that stood high above the water were two bodies. She recognized them immediately. They were far away, but she could still see them. They were wearing the same clothes that they had been wearing when they died.

Laying on the plateau, snuggled up close to one another, was Bonnie and Damon.

Her fingers curled angrily against the barrier and she clenched her jaw tightly as she saw the way that they fit comfortably against each other. The sight infuriated her. It made her want nothing more than to break through the barrier and find her way inside. She needed to get to him before he forgot about her completely.

_'It doesn't even look like he cares to come back at all!'_

Elena wasn't mindless like the other creatures who were throwing themselves at the walls. She was smart enough to figure out another way in. She just needed to look for the spot in the dome that was breaking the most and she needed to pry it open. Then she could get inside.

"Elena!" She recognized the voice as it echoed around the darkness.

It was Liv.

She was calling out to her. That meant that the spell was about to end and she was about to get trapped in the afterlife. She needed to return to her body and then have her perform the spell again. Now that she knew where Bonnie and Damon were, _'Snuggling in freaking paradise.' _Her mind nagged. All she had to do was break through the dome and she could get to them.

"Elena! Can you hear me!?" Liv called through the darkness. "If you can, follow my voice!"

Elena started to follow her voice and as she walked through the darkness, she felt the creatures once again try and claw out her eyes and heart. They wanted to kill her. They wanted her to stay with them and be consumed by the darkness as they had been. She needed to get back to her body.

She followed Liv's cries until she found the door. It was back.

Quickly she opened it and rushed into the room, laying back down on top of her body so that Liv could bring her back. She wasn't giving up yet though. She had only just started.

_**'Tell Me How It Feels, **_

_**To Watch The Walls Of Your Security Crumble.'**_

_'Chirp, Chirp, Chirp.'_

Damon's ears twitched when he heard the sound of the birds flying overhead. He could feel the chill morning breeze against the exposed skin of his arms, and he could see the sun behind his eyelids. He could feel something else though. The warmth of someone's body against his chest, the feeling of small fingers twisting in his shirt, breath against his neck, and short hair tickling his collarbone.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared down sleepily at the woman that was curled against his body. His arms were holding her securely in place, making sure that she was safe as she dozed.

He could see the dimples in her lower back where her shirt had risen up. Gently he allowed his fingers to dip into them and he watched her squirm and let out a soft hum of approval against his shoulder. The sound of her moaning right next to his ear caused his body to react in ways that he hadn't expected. Bonnie Bennett was gorgeous, of course, he had noticed that many times, but he hadn't ever thought about what it would be like to be this close to her.

He had never thought about how much he would like it.

Damon gently ghosted his fingers along her hipbone and watched as she once again shivered and let out a soft moan. He could feel his pants tightening and he quickly realized that he needed to stop. If Bonnie woke up to him in an aroused state then she would probably freak out on him and call him a pervert. He couldn't deny that it would be sort of funny.

_'Why do I like this so much anyway?' _He thought to himself. _'I need to be focusing on a way to get back to Elena, not cuddling on a beach with Bonnie Bennett.'_

His mind started to wander to his relationship with Elena. He couldn't recall the last time that he woke up with her wrapped up in his arms. That had never really been their thing. They had crazy passionate sex and then they woke up on opposite sides of the bed regretting it all in the morning. He knew that their relationship wasn't healthy. It was like they felt a sexual calling to be with each other, but the love, the moments like this, always seemed to be lacking.

_'This is nice...' _He noted as he ran his fingers through her short dark hair.

"Mm..." She moaned involuntarily as his finger traced along the curve of her ear and down along her neck. He felt himself react again when he heard her moan and felt her lips press against his neck as she slept.

Damon knew that it was wrong of him to be enjoying this so much while she was sleeping, but he couldn't help it.

Bonnie shivered and her green eyes fluttered open as she felt something against her neck. She hastily realized that she was still laying on top of Damon and that his fingers were dancing along the skin of her neck, leaving behind a trail of fire everywhere that they touched her. She was astonished by how her body was reacting to his touches and how safe she felt in his arms. She knew that it was wrong of her. He was in love with her best friend, but she hadn't felt this way when someone touched her in a long time.

Ever, actually.

When Jeremy and her used to snuggle it was always awkward and uncomfortable. He would run his fingers clumsily over her body and she would pretend to enjoy it. She loved him and she loved when he touched her, she just never felt a spark. Not like this. It was always the feeling that she wanted to love it more than she actually did.

Something had always been missing.

A fire.

_'But, no matter what, I can't have that with Damon of all people...'_

"Morning." Damon said with a smirk and a raise of his brows as he stared down at her. He could see the surprise painted across her face and he knew that she was feeling uncomfortable waking up in his arms. He had a feeling that she was feeling uncomfortable because of the same reasons he was. Enjoying it more than they knew they should.

"Morning." Bonnie said, pushing herself up a little. "Were you just laying there and watching me sleep?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Yep." His grin spread across his face and she flashed him a disgusted look as she moved to get off of him.

Suddenly, she felt something hard against her leg through the fabric of their pants and her face contorted in horror. "Oh my god! You've got to be kidding me, Damon! Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." She quickly moved off of him and tried her hardest to push away the blush that was traveling along her skin and calm her racing heart. She had felt him against her leg. He was aroused laying there with her.

_'WHY WOULD HE BE AROUSED!?' _Her mind screamed. _'Was he thinking about Elena, or was it because of me!? Oh my god, why would he be aroused because of me!? Why doesn't that bother me!? That should bother me!'_

She hated that some part of her actually liked the thought of Damon being aroused because of her.

"Can you blame me?" Damon asked. He was as cool and collected as ever, despite his internal conflict. He wasn't going to show her that. "Look at you." He waggled his brow at her and she rolled her eyes at him and stood to her feet waving her arms around in disgust.

_**'Would It Be Okay,**_

_**If I Took Your Breath Away?'**_

After the awkwardness of waking up together had worn off and Bonnie had finally forgiven him for his "surprise visitor," they had decided to once again start to explore the island. There was so much that they hadn't seen and both of them were curious about what was out there. They didn't know what all her Grams had included on the island.

Currently, they were heading down into one of the many caves that littered the island.

"Maybe we'll find buried treasure." Damon teased as he led the way into the darkness of the cave. There were holes in the ceiling that let in sunlight so they weren't completely immersed in darkness. Everything was a dim blue color. It was beautiful.

"I wouldn't put it past Grams." Bonnie admitted with a smile. She always did have a pretty interesting sense of humor. The only regret that she had was that she didn't quite understand her Grams until it was too late. There was so much more that she could have learnt from her. There were so many more things that she wanted to share with her.

In a perfect world her Grams would have come to her graduation and watched her receive her diploma.

But, Bonnie didn't live in a perfect world.

At her graduation she had to say goodbye to her father. She was dead.

Damon had been thinking a lot about the way that Bonnie looked away from him when he asked her about returning to the living realm to see Jeremy again. She had seemed like she was ready to let him go. Like she didn't want to be back with him. He didn't really understand. Not a year ago, Bonnie had killed herself to bring Jeremy back from the dead because she loved him so much, so why didn't she want to return to him?

His curiosity got the better of him and as he jumped over one of the puddles on the cave floor he turned and said, "You never did tell me what was going on with you and Jer-bear."

"Sure I did." Bonnie bit back. She wished he would stop bringing up her relationship with Jeremy. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about. "I told you it was none of your business."

Damon let out a loud sigh of annoyance as she started to walk faster through the cave to avoid his question. "Maybe I could help." He offered as he followed her.

She laughed when he offered to help with her relationship. He was the last person that she would ever ask for help. In her opinion, he was in one of the most self-destructive relationships she had ever seen. Not to mention, he had literally kidnapped Jeremy and threatened to kill him if she didn't help him not too long ago.

Bonnie cast her eyes over her shoulder at him, smile on her lips. "I highly doubt that. You aren't exactly the person I should turn to for relationship advice."

He didn't like the tone of voice that she used when she said that. Despite knowing that his relationship with Elena was not the most healthy of relationships, he didn't like to hear about it. He liked to believe that on the outside everyone thought that their relationship was perfect. He took a few steps toward her and asked, "What exactly do you mean by that, judgy?" He grinned.

She could tell that she upset him. Even if he wasn't showing it.

"Nothing. Forget it." She shrugged her shoulders and dragged her eyes away from his, looking around at the cave. There were crystals that covered the ceiling and the way that the light from the sun danced across them was stunning.

"Maybe I don't want to forget it." Damon countered childishly. He had been thinking about how toxic his relationship with Elena was a lot lately, and he was curious what someone from the outside saw.

When she kept walking, he reached out and grabbed onto her arm. It was a tight enough grip to halt her movements, but it wasn't too hard to hurt her. She turned and stared up into his eyes. Her chin was held up confidently and she looked angry. Her anger dissipated as he asked in a genuine and soft tone, "What did you mean?"

Bonnie could see the confusion swimming around in blue eyes and she knew that he truly wanted to know what she meant. She just didn't feel like it was her place. "I can't talk about this, Damon." She breathed out softly. "Elena is my best friend."

"It's not like that matters now, Bon-Bon." Damon said, his smirk returning to his lips. "We're dead, remember? Elena's out of the picture."

_'Why did my heart just jump when he said that Elena was out of the picture? Why did that excite me at all? That is terrible! I shouldn't be excited to be trapped with Damon in another dimension with Elena nowhere to be found... Gah, I am a terrible friend!' _Bonnie could feel her heart racing as he trailed his fingers delicately down her arm, before interlocking their fingers and giving her hand a small squeeze.

She loved the way that his hand felt in hers.

"I guess, I just don't really understand your guys' relationship." Bonnie admitted hesitantly. She still felt like she was betraying her best friend's trust. "You guys are constantly fighting and saying how wrong your relationship is, then you break up, and then the next day I find out that you guys had sex again." She scrunched up her face in disgust at the thought of Damon and Elena having sex. "It's just really confusing."

"Me and Elena have the good ol' case of, can't live with you, can't live without you." Damon said with a grin. "Where you and Jeremy have a case of I want to live with you, there's just no spark." His eyes widened as he said the words and he moved even closer to her.

Their faces were only inches apart now.

Bonnie's heart was racing in her chest and she could no longer remember how to breath as she glanced down at his lips, then back to his eyes. She felt a strong urge to lean forward and capture his lips with her own, but she didn't dare. _'How does he know that Jeremy and I are missing a spark?' _She internally questioned as she stared deep into his eyes.

They were captivating. She felt lost in them. _'Okay, concentrate! You guys were talking about something, remember.'_

"How did you know that?" She whispered.

"Oh, puh-lease." Damon stretched playfully as he let go of Bonnie's hand and started to move through the cave again. He didn't understand the way that his body was reacting to their closeness, but he didn't want to tempt himself. He needed to focus on Elena and getting back to her. "It's written all over your face every time that you kiss him." His face contorted in disgust this time at the thought of Bonnie and Jeremy kissing.

Their kisses had always been painful to watch.

"I never knew that you paid so close attention to me kissing him." She said with a playful smirk. _'Am I flirting with him?'_

He rolled his eyes and threw his hand up in defense, "Oh come on, it's not like that." _'So, what is it like, Damon? Why did you always interrupt their kisses because you couldn't stand watching them? Why did they bother you so much?'_

Bonnie didn't push. Instead she focused her attention on the cave and she hastily noticed a small waterfall at the end of the cave. It was in a large opening with crystals covering the stone walls. There was light coming in from a hole in the ceiling and it was illuminating everything and causing the crystals to sparkle, and the water to reflect the light. It was a beautiful little opening and she really did feel like she needed a shower.

She didn't know that she did though. Did you get dirty in the afterlife?

She doubted it.

_'Still, it would probably feel so nice to stand beneath the water and just let it rush over my body... But, Damon is here...' _Bonnie's skin ignited with a blush as her mind filled with wildly inappropriate thoughts about showing together. She quickly pushed them away.

"This looks like the perfect place to take a quick dip." Damon took this as an opportunity to change the subject. He moved toward the waterfall with a playful and devious smirk on his lips as he reached behind his head and pulled his shirt over it. His dark hair was disheveled when the fabric of the shirt moved over it and Bonnie couldn't deny just how handsome he looked in that moment.

Green eyes wandered along his body and she felt an aching need between her thighs. She followed his happy trail down and then she recalled the way that his body had reacted to her when they woke up and she blushed brightly. As he started to unbutton his pants, she pulled her eyes away.

"Don't be such a prude, Bon-Bon. Adam and Eve were naked in paradise. It's no different." Damon kicked his briefs from his legs and he started to walk into the water. It was surprisingly just the right temperature. Everything on the island was. It was so strange.

"Damon, this is highly inappropriate." Bonnie said.

"Who is gonna know?" He called to her from the waterfall as the water rained down against his skin. He loved how it felt. "We're dead!"

She didn't join him, but she didn't exactly keep her eyes off of him either. She found them accidentally wandering toward his body and she hated herself for how she reacted to seeing him standing there completely exposed, the water rolling over his skin, his fingers moving through his hair. Bonnie blushed when her eyes moved down south.

_'What the hell are you doing Bonnie?! YOU CAN'T JUST STARE AT HIM LIKE THIS! GOD THIS IS SO WRONG! LOOK AWAY!' _She forced herself to look away and instantly attempted to focus her attention on the crystals that covered the walls.

"Come on in, Bonnie!" He smirked knowingly. "The water is perfect!"

_**'I Know These Times Are Hard, And I Feel It Too,**_

_**None Of That Ever Seems To Matter, When I'm Holding You.'**_

Elena sat up straight, her brown eyes wide as the air returned to her lungs. She was alive. She had made it back to her body in time.

"Thank god you are okay!" Liv said. "I was so worried that you weren't going to make it back in time!" The last thing that she wanted was to have Elena's death on her hands.

"I have to go back!" She told the blonde witch. Desperation in her tone as she reached out for the knife and started to cut into her hand again. She didn't want to take a break. She didn't want to wait. Damon and Bonnie had been snuggling on an island, secluded from all of the other souls, and she didn't like it one bit. She needed to break through the barrier and get back to him before he moved on and left her behind.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there." She said, reaching for the knife and taking it away from Elena.

Liv didn't know what it was, but she felt like something about her had changed. There was a dark energy surrounding her. _'She might have brought something back with her...' _

"I have to go back, Liv! Damon and Bonnie, they were snuggling and I have to get to him-"

"-Elena!" She cried out, interrupting the frantic woman. She couldn't believe how reckless she was being. "You could have died! You barely made it back as is! You need to take a break before we perform the spell again!" Honestly, she didn't even know if they should perform the spell again. She would try and talk Elena out of it, but she had a feeling that if she didn't agree to do it, she would find some other way.

"I don't need to rest." The brunette insisted, her hands shaking. "I don't need to rest, I'm fine."

"Elena." Liv whispered as her eyes landed on the other woman's nose. She watched as blood started to roll down from her nose and over her lips. The spell had been too much for her and she didn't know what side-effects it would have. "You're bleeding."

Elena laughed and wiped the blood from her nose. "It's no big deal. I've seen this happen to Bonnie before. It's just because the spell was so powerful, we have to do it again! I saw him, Liv."

_**'Just Let Me Go, For Now.**_

_**I'll Be Fine.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Oh my goodness! Y'all are so amazing! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews again! I hope that y'all like this chapter just as much! I decided to add another chapter really fast again because of all of your wonderful reviews and responses to my fic! So, thoughts on this chapter. How do you feel about Bamon and their banter? Do you like that their bodies are getting ahead of their minds and starting to react to each other? Do you want to see them give into each other? And Elena, is she making bad decisions? What will happen if she breaks through to their paradise? Thoughts?**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful response to my fic! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	5. Chapter Five

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Five**

_**'Yes It's True, She's Aware **__**That She Is Breaking.'**_

After nearly thirty minutes of arguing, Elena had finally decided to take a small break and rest.

She had insisted that she only sleep for a few hours though.

This didn't give Liv much time to figure out what to do about her. She could tell that Elena was breaking down. She had lost herself and her meaning when she lost Bonnie and Damon and she didn't know how to find herself. It was actually sort of sad how dependent she was on Damon for her happiness. It worried the blonde witch. It frightened her.

She didn't know how far Elena would go to get back to the other side. She looked like she was prepared to do so at whatever cost, even her own life.

Liv didn't know what to do.

She needed to contact someone. She needed a second opinion.

Her eyes were fixed intently on Elena's sleeping form as she pulled her cellphone out of the back pocket of her jeans and started to dial Caroline's number. The brunette was thrashing around in her sleep and she was screaming out at people that weren't there. Telling them to stay away from her, to get off of her, to stop hurting her. Liv didn't know what she had witnessed on the other side, but she had a really bad feeling that she had brought something back with her. She had seemed like a different person. There was a darkness behind her eyes that terrified her.

"Liv?" Caroline asked on the other end of the phone. She was surprised that the other woman was calling her after everything that had happened. She had killed her brother.

"NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elena screamed at the top of her lungs, her entire body shaking as she clutched tightly onto her chest. It was like she was trying her hardest to protect her heart.

"Is that Elena?! What's going on Liv? What are you doing to her?!"

"I'm not doing anything to her." Liv whispered into the phone. She didn't want to accidentally wake up Elena. "Over the last few months Elena and I have been working on finding a way to get Damon and Bonnie back."

"She didn't tell me." Caroline wasn't really surprised. The two of them hadn't been that close for the last few months. Not since she found out that Stefan and her were starting to develop feelings for each other. She had pretty much cut her off as her friend and told her to screw herself.

"Yeah, well don't feel too bad, she didn't tell anyone and she told me that I couldn't tell anyone either."

"So, why are you?" She sounded worried now.

Liv continued to watch Elena closely as she spoke. "Because, I'm worried about her. We did a spell a few hours ago that was really dangerous and I told her that she shouldn't do it, but she insisted, and she almost died!" She whispered urgently into the phone. "I convinced her to rest, but she really wants to do the spell again and I don't know if she will survive it this time. Plus, I think something really dark might have hitched a ride with her back and I don't trust that it's just Elena anymore."

"Hitched a ride back..." Caroline repeated the words as realization started to set in, "Oh my god! She went to the other side!?"

"Yeah."

"And you think she might have brought some kind of evil soul back with her?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping right now but she keeps screaming at something to leave her alone. I'm really worried and I know that when she wakes up she's going to want to do the spell again-"

"-You guys CAN'T do that spell again!" Caroline told her.

Before Liv could say anything in response, Elena was standing in front of her. It caused her to jump and let out a squeak of surprise as she stared into the dark eyes of the other woman. They seemed darker than usual. She could see something swimming in them, shadows. "Caroline I'm gonna have to let you go." Her voice shook as she said the words and she hoped that the other woman would know that she was in trouble. She hoped that she would come over and help her.

She hung up the phone and slowly lowered it, putting it back into the pocket of her jeans.

Elena hadn't said anything yet. She was just staring into her eyes with a scowl on her lips. It was making Liv uncomfortable.

Finally, she spoke, "What were you talking to Caroline about?"

"I was just talking to her about a few of the concerns I have about you going back to the other side-"

"-I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone about what we were doing." Elena interrupted her harshly. Her eyes never leaving the blonde. She looked like she was a predator zooming in on her prey and it was giving Liv the creeps.

Liv started to run her hands through her hair nervously as she spoke, "Yeah, I know. I just got a little worried about the spell and I needed a second opinion." She shrugged her shoulders. "She's just as worried as I am about you going back over to the other side. I really think that we should take some time to think up a better way to get to them-"

"-We are doing the spell again." She growled angrily.

The blonde noticed that veins were rising beneath the skin of her eyes and she knew that she was about to attack if she didn't do as she was told. The shadows were swarming in her eyes. Still, she had to try and reason with her. If she went to the other side she could die, or at the very least, she could bring something really terrible back with her.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I'm worried that you might have already brought back something dangerous and we don't know what side-effects this spell will have."

"I don't care." Elena told her.

Liv was about to protest again when the vampire moved around her and held her tightly from behind. Her arms trapped at her sides as Elena's fangs hovered above the sensitive skin of her neck. The blonde screamed and thrashed around, but she wasn't strong enough to get away from her. "We are doing the spell again, right now. Or I will kill you and find another witch to perform it."

_**'Love Is A Trip, And My Bags Are Packed.**_

_**So When Do I Leave? Am I Coming Back?'**_

"You better not look!" Bonnie called out to Damon who was still standing in the small pond with the water cascading down over his body. Somehow he had managed to convince her to join him in the water. _'I must be losing my mind or something... How did he convince me to do this?' _

It had been something that he kept saying. He kept reminding her that they were dead and that Elena was no longer in the picture. That they were the only two people on the island and that no one else would know. So, why was she giving in to him? Was it because deep down she wanted to? Because deep down she wanted to take a shower with Damon and the only thing stopping her was the guilt she felt about Elena?

"I won't peek. I promise." The way that he said the words sounded like he was already breaking the promise.

Her heart was racing loudly in her chest as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. _'I can't believe I am really doing this right now... This is Damon! There is no way that this is going to be just an innocent shower!' _

Bonnie reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, pushing it over her shoulders and dropping it to the ground. She could feel eyes watching her, examining every inch of her exposed skin and she knew that he was breaking his promise. He was watching her. Her heart jumped and she felt a familiar ache between her thighs at the thought of him watching her as she undressed. _'Okay, calm down. There is nothing hot about the fact that he is watching me undress... This is so wrong.'_

She turned to look over her shoulder and saw that he didn't even try to hide the fact that he had been watching her.

His lips were twisted up into a devious smirk as he waggled his fingers playfully at her.

"Okay, never mind! I'm not doing this!" Bonnie said, leaning down to pick back up her clothes. She could already tell that Damon was not planning on respecting her boundaries and despite the way that her body was reacting to the lust in his eyes, she didn't want to cross those lines. Damon was in love with Elena. He had spent the first day on the island talking about getting back to her. And she knew that Elena was trying her hardest to get back to him right now.

She didn't want to get caught between the two of them.

"Oh Bonnie!" Damon stretched the words playfully. "Don't be like that! I'm like 200 years old, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Bonnie countered, but she had stopped pulling her shirt back on.

"Okay, I won't look this time. I promise." He told her.

She knew that she couldn't trust him, but she really did want a shower. It sounded nice. Letting out a sigh, she dropped her shirt to the ground again and she started to work the buttons of her jeans. Her heart started to race even faster as she unzipped her jeans and pushed them down over her thighs. She could feel his eyes on her again. This time she didn't say anything.

_'God, what is wrong with me!? Why do I like his eyes on me so much!? This should creep me out!' _Bonnie thought, now standing there clad in only her panties. She swallowed hard, suddenly forgetting how to breathe as she looped her fingers into her panties and started to pull them down over her legs, kicking them across the cave toward the pile of their clothes.

Damon tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as his blue eyes scanned over the expanse of her exposed back down toward her ass. He could feel his arousal growing as he looked over her body. _'Fuck. I knew she was pretty, but who knew that Bon-Bon was hiding that body under all those clothes!?' _He thought to himself as he ran his eyes along her toned legs.

Her body was breathtaking.

Bonnie had never been one to wear the most exposing clothes, so he hadn't ever noticed just how sexy she was. But, now, standing before him naked, he could definitely appreciate her body.

"Damon!" She called out to him and it snapped him out of his thoughts. "When I turn around, you better not be looking!"

"I won't be!"

She took in a few breaths before turning to face him. Damon was looking away, as he promised. His back was to her and he was running his hands over his body as the water splashed against his skin. Bonnie tried to force herself to stop shaking as she approached the waterfall. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this nervous with a guy. With Jeremy it had always come easy. She didn't get the butterflies in her stomach or the anxiety. This was different. This was exciting and unpredictable and so wrong.

Yet, it felt so right.

Bonnie slowly made her way across the cave toward the water. Her eyes were focused on her feet. Mostly so that she wouldn't be tempted to look up at his naked body. She had always thought that he was an extremely attractive man. It had been his personality that had put her off.

When she dipped her toes into the water, she expected it to feel cold against her skin, but it didn't. It was just the perfect temperature. Like a heated pool. She again was mystified by the fact that her Grams had somehow managed to make such a perfect paradise for her. She immersed her entire foot in the water, and then she added another foot and slowly moved toward the waterfall.

"It's nice, huh?" Damon asked with a smile. He didn't look over at her though. He didn't want to scare her off.

"Yeah, really nice actually." Bonnie admitted with a smile in return as she took a few more steps toward the waterfall. The water covering her knees now. "I still can't believe that Grams managed to make this whole place for me." She admitted.

"I can." He said.

"You can?"

"Yeah, your Grams was a bad ass witch in her day." Damon said.

"I bet." Bonnie smiled at the memory of her Grams. She wished that she could sit down and talk to her about all of the things she had seen and all of the spells she had performed. She was so curious about it all. _'But I can't do that now... I will never see her again... She's gone...'_

"You know." He started. "If I could go back I would give up my search for Katherine in a heartbeat to save your Grams."

"Because you hate Katherine and she wasn't even in the tomb." She stated a little sarcastically as she settled beneath the water and enjoyed the way that it felt pouring down over her head and shoulders. It was just the right temperature to relax her muscles and she hummed out pleasantly at the feeling.

"That." Damon turned to look at her now and her entire body tensed under his eyes. She didn't move to get out of the water though. She simply stood there with her back to him. "And I know how much you needed her in your life. You needed someone who understood what you were going through. Someone who had your best interest in mind. Unlike all of us."

Bonnie chewed down on her bottom lip and she felt tears shimmering in her eyes as she heard his words.

They were so kind that it was surprising. She had never expected him of all people to say such things to her. It meant everything knowing that if he could go back he would make sure that her Grams survived. That he felt bad about the part he played in her death.

"That means a lot to me, Damon."

"It's the truth." He whispered the words against her ear as he dipped his head down close to her, his hands finding their place on her hips. Damon knew that he was acting irrationally. He needed to stay focused on Elena and Stefan and the things back home, not get wrapped up in Bonnie Bennett. But, he couldn't help it. She was standing in front of him wearing nothing at all and he envied the water that rolled down her skin. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to be closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie tried to scold him for his actions but her voice came out more like a desperate moan. She loved the way that his fingers felt against her hips. They caused her skin to ignite and a feeling of need and desire to build within her.

She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop the way she felt.

"I don't know." Damon admitted slowly with a playful smirk. He honestly had no clue what he was doing or why he was doing it. He was just doing what came naturally to him.

"Damon." Bonnie tried again to stop him. Her voice came out an inaudible whisper. "What about Elena?"

"Elena's not here." He reminded as he hovered his lips over her neck just below her ear. She could feel his breath against her skin and she shivered. She wanted so desperately for him to bridge the gap between the two of them and press his lips to her skin. But, his reasoning wasn't good enough. She didn't want to just be a rebound. She didn't want him to want her just because Elena wasn't around to satisfy his needs.

She wanted to protest, but she forgot how to speak when she felt his lips deliver a gentle kiss to her neck.

Bonnie took in a sharp breath and she lent back into his touch. Enjoying the way that his fingers dug into her hips and his lips moved against her skin. "Mm..." She moaned out when he sucked down on the sensitive skin of her neck. She could feel her clit throb and her arousal intensify. She wanted him so badly that she was literally aching with need.

Damon smirked against her skin and he trailed kisses down along her shoulder. His hands dipping down below her hips, teasing the skin right above her womanhood. She moved back against him and she felt his hard cock against her spine.

_'Fuck.' _She thought to herself and before she knew it she was saying it aloud. "Fuck."

"If you insist." He teased.

Those words snapped Bonnie out of her lustful stupor. She knew that if she didn't stop that he fully intended to have sex with her, and she would give in to him. She had never felt such strong desire toward any man and she wanted him. But, she didn't want him under these circumstances. She didn't want him just because they were literally the last two people in the world.

"Damon, we can't do this." Bonnie started to pull away and he held her in place kissing her shoulder again. He would never force her to do anything she didn't want, but he could tell that she wanted him.

"We can." Damon insisted.

"No, we can't." This time she pulled away from him and turned to look up at him. She hated the smug look he had on his face and the way that his eyes darted down and looked over her body. He was awful. "Stop looking at me like that!"

He immediately looked up into her eyes, but his smirk never left his lips. He didn't look apologetic in the slightest for making a move on her. She didn't understand how he could do something like that and not feel guilty. He claimed to love Elena and then he hit on her best friend? "Is this all just a game to you, Damon!?" She asked him. "I mean yesterday you were telling me that you were going to get back to Elena at any cost because you love her so much and today you are kissing me! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Bonnie." Damon started to explain, but she was already moving out of the water and heading back to her clothes. Pulling them on. He quickly moved after her.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Whatever this is that just happened between us can't happen again, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good." Bonnie said as she pulled on her pants. "Because, I am not going to be just some rebound hookup now that we are trapped on the other side together and you are horny."

Damon laughed when she said this and she shot a glare in his direction as she pulled her shirt over her head. She knew that was all that she was to Damon. There was no way that he could actually have feelings for her or want anything more. Elena would show up eventually, or they would find a way back to her, and then he would forget everything that happened here and run back to her.

She didn't want to get close to him, because in the end he would always choose Elena.

He had always made that abundantly clear.

_**'And Man Did She Look Pretty,**_

_**Her Eyes Caught Mine And It Was Just Like Heaven.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Y'all are so amazing! I keep getting so many reviews and then I want to keep adding chapters for y'all! So, here is another new chapter! I decided to have Bamon cross those boundaries into something more this chapter I hope that y'all don't think it's too soon! There will still be lots of trials before they actually do get together! And of course Elena, what do y'all think about what is going on with her? Do you think she will break into their paradise? What did y'all think of the Bamon scene!? I hope it was believable and y'all like it!**

**Again, thank you sooo much for all of your wonderful feedback!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	6. Chapter Six

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Six**

_**'Illusions Are A Common Thing, I Try To Live In Dreams,**_

_**It Seems As If It's Meant To Be.'**_

_'Freedom.' _

That was the word that came to mind as she sat upon the edge of the world.

Her green eyes shimmered with wonder as she watched the waves crash against the rocks below. Her legs hanging from the edge. Her fingers curling into the warm sand. In that moment she wondered, curiously, if she were to push herself from the ledge what would happen to her? She was already dead, so there was no way that she could die again. Would it hurt? Would she feel anything at all? Could she fly in this world?

There were so many things that she didn't know.

It was a strange feeling. Living in a world that could possibly only be a figment of her imagination. Feeling so alive, finally feeling free to do what she wanted, but knowing that she was dead.

Bonnie didn't feel dead.

She could feel the air rush through her as she inhaled it into her lungs. She could feel the cool breeze against her skin. She could feel the sand beneath her nails. She could feel everything. Everything felt so real. It almost made her question if she was actually dead at all.

When she was taught about Heaven and Hell, they had always made it seem so simple. So definite. If you were good then you went to Heaven, if you were bad you went to Hell. Yet, the mere fact that both Damon and herself were sharing the same island completely disproved that theory. There were no Angels. There was no God. There was just the two of them trapped on an island of paradise. It was surreal.

Damon's eyes were focused on Bonnie as she stared over the edge.

He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her lately. He was confused about his feelings. He was confused about his love for Elena and what he wanted from Bonnie. He was always the first person to make irrational decisions and stupid mistakes, but was what he did with Bonnie in the waterfall a mistake? Had he been acting out in an attempt to sabotage himself like usual? Or, had he actually wanted her?

The part that scared him the most was that he knew the answer. He didn't know how long these feelings had been swimming around inside of him, but they were finally bubbling to the surface and he was conflicted.

He loved Elena.

He had spent the last few years fighting for her attention and affection. He had dedicated everything to her and destroyed his relationship with his brother all because he wanted her. Because he loved her.

But, he was starting to wonder if what they had was love at all?

Maybe infatuation was a better word. Maybe lust? Because, he still couldn't remember the last time that he snuggled up to Elena and just talked to her. He couldn't remember ever really wanting to do that with her. But, he wanted to do that with Bonnie. And he also lusted after her. She was a beautiful woman and she didn't try to change him. She accepted him and told him his flaws, but never once asked him to change.

When he was around her he just felt a natural inclination to change.

He didn't feel like he had to.

He wanted to.

_'I just need to get outta my head! I need to get back to Elena and everything will start making sense again... right?' _Damon couldn't help but doubt his own thoughts as he took a few steps toward Bonnie and smiled down at her. She truly was breathtaking.

Damon knelt down beside Bonnie and swung his feet over the edge of the cliff. His eyes focused on the setting sun in the distance. This spot had sort of become their spot. They always seemed to migrate back to it. His hair danced in the wind and his eyes reflected the beautiful gold and purple colors of the sky in that moment. The only sounds that could be heard were the crashing waves and the sound of birds chirping overhead.

Bonnie could feel his body beside her. She felt his warmth. But, she didn't turn to look at him. She was still shook up and confused about what had happened earlier in the waterfall. She could still feel his lips burning into the skin of her shoulder where he had kissed her.

"It's kind of hard to believe this place isn't real." She said, breaking the silence.

He knew that he shouldn't after the stunt he pulled at the waterfall, but he wanted to hold her hand again. Slowly he reached out and ghosted his fingers along her wrist, watching her shiver at the touch. She didn't push him away as he interlaced their fingers and he squeezed down gently on her hand. Holding her hand had become something that made him feel safe and happy. _'Ever since that first time... It's weird, I never used to really be a "hand-holder" Hmm.' _

"Feels pretty real to me." Damon said with a smile, delivering another squeeze to her hand to emphasize his point.

"I know." Bonnie whispered with a smile playing on her lips. "It's crazy how real it feels. I never expected death to be like this."

Her eyes landed on their interlocked hands and she felt her face heat up. She knew that she was blushing. She couldn't help it. Despite everything that she kept telling herself, she loved the way that his hand felt in hers. "Honestly, I feel more alive here then I felt back in Mystic Falls over the last few years." She realized how pathetic that sounded and she laughed a little at herself. "That's terrible, huh?"

Bonnie looked up into Damon's eyes and her breath caught in her throat.

She had never seen him look at her or anyone else this way before. He looked almost sorrowful and compassionate.

"Yeah it is terrible." He admitted. Hearing her say that had broken his heart. She was so defeated. So tired of living. She wasn't the same girl that he used to know and he hated himself for the role he played in that. He hated everyone for always putting Bonnie last. For making her feel relieved to be dead. "But, only because you never should have had to feel that way."

"Damon, I'm okay, really." She quickly tried to dismiss what he was saying. She was always doing that.

Damon ignored her and said, "You know." He paused. "I brought you back from the dead because I knew that you of all people deserved a chance to really live. You spent so much time sacrificing to others, it was your turn to live a little." He smiled.

Bonnie laughed, "Look where that got me."

"Oh, this isn't so bad Bon-Bon." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and his smile stretched into a devious smirk. "Real or not, this is our new reality. And hey, at least we've got each other."

"True." She agreed, looking back over the edge at the beautiful sun set. She couldn't look into his eyes any longer. Staring into them confused her too much. "It would have really sucked to have been stuck here all alone. Makes me almost relieved that you stayed behind."

"Me too." Damon admitted.

He had been thinking about it a lot and he truly was glad that he hadn't crossed over to the land of the living. He knew that Elena was waiting for him and that he needed to get back to her. He knew that his brother would be devastated despite their conflicted relationship. But, Stefan and Elena had each other. They had Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler. They weren't alone. Bonnie would have been alone and that thought caused his stomach to twist violently.

Bonnie deserved to have someone with her through all of this. Bonnie didn't deserve to be alone.

_**'If You Do Exist, Honey Don't Resist,**_

_**Show Me A New Way Of Loving.'**_

"Bonnie!" Damon whined. "Please come over here and snuggle with me?" The desperation in his voice was deceived by the smirk on his lips.

She stared down at his open arms and she shook her head and rolled over on her side. "I'm fine." She told him. But, she was lying. The darkness had set in and the creatures were once again hurdling their bodies at the barrier protecting them. Each time that they slammed against it, there was a loud noise that echoed all around them and she jumped. But, there was no way that she was snuggling with him after what he had done at the waterfall. His smirk told her that he was going to try something again.

It was Damon. She couldn't trust him. No matter how badly she wanted to be wrapped up in the warmth and safety of his arms in that moment.

"You might be fine, but I'm not." He insisted. "I'm scared." His eyes widened and he raised his brows as he said the word scared. "What if those things get in here? I need you to protect me."

Bonnie turned to glare at him. "And now you are mocking me. Isn't that great?"

He threw his head back and let out a loud groan as he quickly moved toward her and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her on top of him. "Come here!" He moved his hands down to her hips and held her in place. She was squirming around in his arms and trying to escape, but she wasn't actually mad at him. She knew he was just goofing around. He wouldn't force her to snuggle with him if she really didn't want to.

Deep down she knew she wanted to.

Damon's fingers started to move against her sides rapidly, tickling her most sensitive skin through her shirt. Bonnie started laughing and thrashing around violently as she felt the tingling sensations shoot through her body. "Damon!" She shouted his name through the laughter. "Damon, let me go!" His fingers only sped up when she asked him to let her go and her laughter intensified.

He loved hearing her laugh.

Even if he had to force her to do so. She had a beautiful laugh. It was such a rare thing to hear.

"Not 'til you agree to snuggling with me." Damon said with some laughter of his own as he continued to tickle her.

Bonnie could feel her stomach aching from laughing so much and she knew that she couldn't take the tickling much longer. She was out of breath. "Fine! I'll snuggle with you!"

Damon's fingers immediately stopped their assault on her stomach and she fell on top of him. She was breathing heavily against his chest as she tried to calm her body down. It felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest it was pounding so hard. She couldn't remember the last time that she had laughed that much.

After a few minutes of silence passed, she poked her finger against his chest and stared up at him. "But, no funny business."

"No funny business." He agreed. The playful tone he used made her question how honest he was being. "I promise."

"Why don't I believe you?" Bonnie wondered.

They both knew the answer. Damon made a lot of promises. He had promised just hours ago at the waterfall that he wouldn't look at her and he had done a lot more than just look. Still, she didn't want to get up. She didn't want to sleep out in the darkness on her own. She didn't feel scared when she was wrapped up in his arms. She felt safe.

"Am I going to wake up to you staring at me again?" Bonnie asked.

"Probably." He stated suggestively with a grin.

She shook her at him and snuggled up against his chest, her fingers tangling in his shirt. She could feel the heat of a blush traveling along her cheeks and down over her shoulders. For some reason the thought of him watching her sleep caused her heart to race and her body to react positively. _'Why would I like the thought of him staring at me!?'_

"I blame you." Damon said.

Bonnie laughed at that, "Oh yeah, your creepy staring problem is obviously all my fault!"

"Well." He stretched. "If you weren't so damn cute."

She lifted herself up a little so that she could glare at him. She couldn't believe that he of all people had just called her cute. She hated the way that it caused her to blush and her heart to jump in her chest. She hated that he was flirting with her again after he had just promised that he wouldn't try anything. _'Is calling me cute trying something? Or is he just being nice? Gah! He's so confusing lately!'_

When he saw her glare, all he did was waggle his brow at her playfully. "What? I can't call you cute now?"

"No. You can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why." Bonnie said, laying her head back against his chest. His words were still running through her head. Jeremy had called her cute before, but it had never caused her heart to race like it just had when Damon said it. She tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it, her fingers playing with his chest through the fabric of his shirt.

Both of them enjoyed the silence as they drifted off into their thoughts.

Damon's mind was consumed with the conversation that Bonnie and him had earlier as they walked through the cave. He couldn't stop thinking about her words. It was like in that moment he realized that his thoughts weren't wrong. That someone else had noticed how wrong Elena and him were for each other and that had solidified his worries.

Stefan had been practically telling him and Elena to be together as of late.

He didn't know where that came from. He assumed it was because he was obviously developing feelings for a certain blonde vampire. But, no one seemed to be protesting against their relationship. Everyone kept telling him that he belonged with Elena. But, Bonnie had said the opposite. She had said that their relationship was confusing and it didn't make sense and as much as he wanted to disagree, he couldn't.

"I don't understand it either." Damon admitted. His voice was soft and his eyes were fixed on the stars above.

Bonnie furrowed her brow in confusion at the random statement, "You don't understand what?"

"My relationship with Elena." He felt her body go stiff in his arms and he gently stroked his fingers along her back, attempting to sooth her. He knew that this was awkward to talk about. It was awkward for him too. "When I broke up with her, I told her that it was a toxic relationship. And I know it is." Damon sighed sadly. "It was something that I wanted to work so badly, but we just don't work together. We aren't right for each other." He continued to run his fingers along her back. The next words were difficult for him to say. "I think we bring out the worst in each other."

She didn't know what to say to that. She had never expected Damon Salvatore to admit to her that he and Elena were wrong for each other. He was always so stubborn about his feelings for her. Always saying that he loved her and they will make it work. She wondered what had changed his mind.

"I just don't understand why I'm so drawn to her." He said.

"Maybe because of your feelings for Katherine?" Bonnie suggested.

"I dunno." Damon didn't care about Katherine anymore. In fact, he hated her. He hated her for never coming to find him. He hated her for always loving Stefan more than him. Maybe that was why he was so set on making Elena love him more than Stefan? But, now that she did, things just didn't seem right.

"What made you realize that you bring out the worst in each other?" She asked.

"This morning." He sucked on his cheeks and kept his eyes focused on the stars above. He hadn't planned to tell Bonnie what had been on his mind, but he couldn't keep it in. "When I was holding you in my arms and watching you sleep. I guess I kinda put two and two together about what was missing with her."

She took in a sharp breath and her fingers curled hard against his chest. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she couldn't remember how to breathe or speak. _'What does he mean by that!? Is he saying that what is missing with Elena, he has with me? Is he saying he has feelings for me?! Oh god...' _Finally, she forced herself to speak, "What's missing?"

"This." Damon tightened his grip around her body, pulling her close to him. "Cuddling and talking about our lives. Elena and I never really do this and it's nice."

Bonnie laughed a little at this. His words made her undeniably happy. "Yeah, it is."

"The funny thing is Jeremy and I pretty much only do this." She laughed again. The way that she said the words made it sound like she was in a very boring and unsatisfying relationship. And she was. There was very little passion and fire between the two of them. She loved him and she knew that he loved her, but something had always been missing. "We're missing that thing that you and Elena do have."

"So, you and I both have half of a healthy relationship." Bonnie heard the smirk in his voice and she knew that he was about to say something that would ruin the moment they were having. "Maybe if we combined our halves-"

"-Damon." She interrupted harshly.

Damon laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Just a thought."

_**'I Dream Of Holding You All Night, Holding You Seems Right,**_

_**Perhaps That's My Reality.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this! I planned to update last night, but I got so tired and went to bed and then today I have had the worst headache ever! But, I fought through it and I finally finished it! Thank you sooo much for all of your wonderful reviews! It is thanks to all of your support why I keep adding chapters so fast! So thank you! This chapter doesn't have any Elena in it, but that story will continue in the next chapter! She will be heading back and causing havoc! I wanted a chapter that was purely Bamon fluff and getting closer! I think it was necessary, but I really hope that y'all enjoyed the Bamon scenes! Please tell me your thoughts! Do you like that Damon is realizing his and Elena's relationship isn't what he wants? Do you think Elena showing up will change that!? Thank you so much for reading!**

**Thank you all so much! Please tell me what y'all think!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	7. Chapter Seven

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

Author's Note : The last chapter was all Bamon and I really did love that, and I know y'all loved it too! Sadly this chapter is very centered around Elena... But, I think it is very important and I hope that y'all like where the story goes from here. I promise lots of Bamon fluff and smut to come!

**Chapter Seven**

_**'I Am A Prisoner Of A Demon,**_

_**I Think My Head Is About To Break.'**_

"Elena, I really don't think that we should do this spell again." Liv said as she set out the ingredients for the spell. She was moving slowly and attempting to delay the spell long enough for Caroline and hopefully Stefan to show up. There was something wrong with the brunette. She wasn't the same person she was before she went to the other side, and she didn't know what she was capable of.

"We are doing the spell again." She shot back harshly.

The blonde jumped when she heard her angry tone. But, she didn't stop trying to convince her it was a bad idea, "I know that you want to get back to Damon and Bonnie, but there has to be a better way. We could keep looking-"

"-This is the only way! We looked for three months!"

"Yeah, but I'm really worried about what will happen to you if you go back to the other side. I think that it is changing you Elena." Liv took a few steps toward her, concern shimmering in her eyes. She was hoping that Elena hadn't lost all of her rationality. She was hoping that she would somehow convince her to change her mind. If she went back to the other side she could die, or worse, she could be consumed by the evil spirits that were trapped within her body. She could be lost forever to the darkness.

Elena clenched her jaw tightly and took another step toward Liv. Shadows swimming behind her eyes and veins rising beneath her skin. In that moment she looked pure evil. She looked fully capable of killing her. "Just do the spell, Liv." She growled out.

The blonde witch could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest as Elena moved toward her. Her hands were shaking and she could no longer think. She couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. She just wanted to keep the other woman far away from her. Her eyes hardened and she started to deliver painful aneurysms to her brain in hopes to stop her.

She just needed to hold her back until Caroline got there.

Elena's face scrunched up in pain and she screamed through the aneurysms, but they didn't slow her down. She kept moving toward Liv. The lights in the room all started to flicker, and then pop loudly, one after the other. The shadows were now swarming behind her eyes. They were keeping her moving, they were pushing her through the pain.

Liv backed away from her, slamming into the shelves behind her. Her eyes were wide and she felt like she was going to faint. She was so terrified. She knew that if she didn't follow through with the spell, she truly would kill her.

The brunette took another few steps toward her. Her hair flying around and her fangs breaking through her gums.

"Okay!" Liv shouted frantically. She didn't want to give in, but she didn't want to die either. "I will do the spell!"

Elena's hair dropped and the veins disappeared beneath her eyes as she head the witch agree to doing the spell. Quickly she moved back across the room toward the circle of candles and she lay down in the center of them. She was prepared to go back. She was prepared to get Damon back. Something inside of her had broken when she saw him laying on the beach snuggled up with Bonnie. It had destroyed her. He was supposed to be trying to get back to her and he was enjoying his time with Bonnie.

He had forgotten her and she needed to get back to him to remind him.

Liv pressed her lips together tightly and she forced herself to move across the room. Her legs were wobbly and she nearly tripped and fell to the ground, but she composed herself. All she had to do was perform the spell slowly and hopefully Caroline would interrupt. _'I really hope that she understood and she is on the way! I can't handle this on my own!'_

She knelt down beside Elena and the other girl eagerly held her hand out to her so that she could cut it. Liv chewed on her cheeks and pretended to search through her pockets for her pocketknife. She knew exactly where it was. She just needed to waste time.

Finally, she "found" it and she popped it open. Pressing the blade to the vampire's hand and slicing through the flesh. She didn't even flinch at the cut this time. She didn't appear to even feel it. Liv held her hand over the bowl and watched as Elena's blood dripped down into it. Her eyes widened when she realized that the blood that was pouring from her hand was black and thick, like tar.

_'Come on Caroline!' _The blonde urged as she started to stir the ingredients together.

She set the bowl down after she mixed up the concoction and she slowly began lighting the candles all around the other woman. She could see her impatience written all over her face.

Elena could tell that Liv was trying to prolong the spell and she was growing irritated. She needed her to hurry up and finish it. "Hurry up!" She spat at the witch and she jumped and quickly finished lighting the candles. She was terrified.

Once the candles were lit, she started to recite the spell. Her words were rushed and her lips were trembling as she held the bowl up and spoke loudly. She was praying that Caroline would interrupt before she finished the spell, but she knew she couldn't stop now. She would be killed if she stopped. Liv dipped her fingers into the slimy concoction and she started to spread it across Elena's shoulders and chest. Then she bit down on her bottom lip and lent over her, her eyes fixed on the door.

_'Please...' _It was almost too late.

This was her last chance to stop.

"Do it!" Elena shouted at her and she saw the shadows swarming around violently in her eyes. Liv bit down on her bottom lip and she grabbed onto her shoulders, pulling her soul from her body.

_**'I Can't Break Away From It's Hold,**_

_**This Must Be My Punishment, For Selling My Soul.'**_

She found herself once again walking through the darkness of the other side.

Only this time the creatures were not clawing at her chest, they were not biting at her ankles, they moved out of her way when she saw them. They treated her like she was one of them. It was confusing. She didn't understand what had changed. _'Maybe Liv was right... I haven't felt the same since I returned... I haven't been able to control my emotions.' _

Elena had thought that it was just her jealousy fueling her anger and making her want to return to Damon. She thought that it was her need to remind him of their love. But, now she was having second thoughts. She had almost killed the blonde back in the room. She would have killed her if she hadn't performed the spell. She would have killed the only person that had been helping her get to the other side, all because she was concerned about her.

That didn't seem like her.

Her head snapped in the direction of the clanking sound and her lips twisted up into a smile. She could hear them hurdling their bodies against the dome again, and it made her realize just how close she was to being reunited with the man she loved.

She quickly sped up her pace as she moved toward the loud sounds. Her smile widened when she saw the dome again and she rushed toward it, placing her hands against the invisible barrier, and staring down at the island below. Elena noticed that the cracks in the dome had intensified and the creatures were close to breaking through. Gently she traced her fingers along the cracks and her eyes landed on Bonnie and Damon below.

They were snuggling up against each other on the ledge. Her chest tightened and her stomach twisted when she saw that he was stroking his fingers through her hair. She could feel her jealousy returning full-force, as the veins rose beneath her eyes and her fangs pressed through her gums. She hated seeing the woman that she had thought was her best friend snuggling up to the man she loved. Elena pried her eyes away from them and focused on the dome.

She needed to find a crack that was large enough for her to pry the barrier open.

She needed to break through. She needed to get to Damon.

Elena moved around the dome. The creatures moving out of her way as she searched for a crack that was wide enough to pry open. Finally, she spotted one. It was nearly an inch wide and it traveled along the top of the dome.

She used her superhuman strength to climb the side of the dome and then she jammed her fingers into the crack pulling as hard as she could. She groaned out as she pulled at the barrier. It was proving extremely difficult to break through. But, as her eyes landed on Bonnie and Damon below she growled angrily and she used the anger inside of her, and whatever else was inside of her, to force the dome open.

The crack wasn't very big. But, it was big enough for her to squeeze through it. She pushed her arms through first and then her head and slowly started to wiggle her way into the dome. She was scared for a moment that she would get stuck.

_**'I Can't See Them, But I Know They Are Here,**_

_**I Can Feel It In My Veins.'**_

"Mm..." Bonnie let out a soft hum of approval as she felt his fingers running through her hair. It felt like they had been laying there for hours. Not saying anything, just holding each other and enjoying the comfortable silence. She smiled when his fingertips circled the curve of her ear before brushing over the line of her jaw. She lifted her neck to get more contact. She loved the way that they felt against her skin. Leaving a trail of fire behind with them.

Her fingers were absentmindedly teasing the skin of his lower abdomen where his shirt had risen up. She laughed a little as she ran her fingers through his happy trail and she felt the muscles tense beneath her touch. She loved his happy trail.

A blush painted her skin when her mind filled with inappropriate thoughts of what the trail of hair led too. She remembered the way that she had woken up to him in an aroused state the day prior. And the way that she had felt his hard cock pressed against her spine in the waterfall. Just thinking about it caused her stomach to fill with butterflies and an aching need to form between her thighs.

_'I seriously have to stop thinking about him this way! I don't want to have sex with Damon! And even if I did, which I don't, I would only be a rebound! He still loves Elena even if they are wrong for each other.'_

Damon's lips twisted up as he ghosted his fingers along Bonnie's neck and she shivered and let out another soft moan. He loved that he was capable of causing her body to react in such ways. He could feel her fingers teasing the sensitive skin of his stomach and he lifted his hips a little in order to get more contact with her fingers. He had never really been a fan of snuggling and these sort of soft intimate touches, but he really liked it when she touched him like that.

Bonnie could feel herself drifting off into her dreams. Her fingers stopped moving against his abdomen and she hummed out again as he ran his fingers delicately through her hair.

Suddenly, she was jolted out of her sleep as she heard a loud screeching sound fill their paradise. She hastily moved into a seated position and she stared up at the sky with horror written across her face. Her heart was racing, and her body was shaking as her green eyes landed on something strange in the sky. There was a long dark line that was consuming the stars. It looked like a giant tear in the barrier.

His arms were wrapped tightly around her body as he too sat up and stared up at the sky.

There was a harsh, cold wind coming from the tear in the dome and his hair was flying around. He squinted his eyes and attempted to see into the darkness, but he couldn't see anything.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked, her voice shaking as she stared up at Damon for answers.

He had no answers. "I dunno." He said with a furrowed brow.

Damon started to move into a standing position, pulling Bonnie up with him and into a tight embrace. He meant what he said about protecting her. It was her time to feel safe. It was her time to feel like she didn't have to fight for her life. He was going to make sure that nothing ever brought harm to Bonnie Bennett again.

She was digging her fingers into his hips as she pulled him as close to her as possible. Her eyes focused on the tear in the barrier. She didn't know what was going to happen now that their paradise had been broken into. She feared that it would destroy everything. That they would become one of those creatures that had been hurdling themselves at the dome.

"It looks like those things are breaking in here." Bonnie said.

He could hear the fear in her voice and he wanted more than anything to tell her that it was all going to be okay. That nothing bad was going to happen. But, he couldn't. "Don't worry, Bonnie." Damon said. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Bonnie felt his arms tighten around her and she felt safe with him. Even if their paradise was crumbling before them, she knew that they would be okay as long as they had each other. She noticed that there was something floating down from the sky, it didn't look like one of the creatures. It looked like a person. She squinted her eyes and tried her hardest to see the person, but they were too far away.

"What is that?"

"I dunno."

_**'Am I Still Living, Or Am I Dead,**_

**_Do I Still Have A Soul?'_**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I know that this chapter is kind of short and VERY centered around Elena! Still, I think it was really important for the story and I hope that y'all like where the story is heading! I promise no matter what happens with Elena there will be lots of Bamon-y goodness! Smut and fluff and all that good stuff! This will actually only serve to solidify their relationship... Though, it is going to cause a lot of chaos and danger and destroy their paradise! Once they get back from this side the story will still continue! (but that won't happen for a little while). Anyhow! How did y'all like this chapter? What is going on with Elena? What do you think will happen next, with Bamon and the story?**

**Please do tell me what y'all think! Thank you all sooo much for all of your wonderful reviews!**

**I love you guys so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	8. Chapter Eight

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Eight**

_**'Now Here We Are, In The Flesh, Face To Face.**_

**_Disconnected From Our World Full Of Protection.'_**

Hair was twisting into his eyes as he stared up at the person who was falling from the sky. He could see their silhouette against the blue of the sky. It looked to be a woman. And as she got closer to them he started to notice small details of her body and face. He recognized her. The minute he did, he should have felt overwhelming joy and excitement, but instead his stomach tangled into anxious and uncomfortable knots.

"Is that..." Damon's voice trailed off.

"Elena." Bonnie finished his sentence as she furrowed her brow and stared up at the person. She was floating gracefully down to them. She looked like she was weightless. Like there was no gravity on the Island.

The moment her best friend's name passed through her lips she started to feel the weight of realization. Her chest tightened painfully and her heart sunk. Elena was coming to bring them back to the living realm. She was there to save them. _'But, what if I don't want to be saved...? What if I like it here? What if I want to stay?'_

She did want to stay.

She had been enjoying every minute she spent in paradise and she had been enjoying getting to know a different side of Damon. When he was with Elena, or chasing after her, he was not the same man as he had been the last few days. She felt like they were just starting to really bond and understand each other and now all of that was going to be taken away from them.

Elena drifted through the air toward them. She was only a few feet away now and as she saw Damon her brown eyes shimmered with excitement and her smile stretched across her face. She was jealous that he was holding onto Bonnie, but she knew that he was only doing that to protect her. Any intimacy that they had found in each other was only because she had been gone and they needed someone to cling to.

That was what she believed anyway.

His arms tightened around Bonnie as he stared at the woman that he had loved for as long as he could remember. She landed on the ground in front of them and he knew that he should be happy to see her. He knew that he should run toward her and kiss her senseless and allow her to take him back to the land of the living.

But, there was one thing stopping him. He knew that the small woman he was holding protectively in his arms didn't want to return to Mystic Falls.

He knew that she was enjoying her time in paradise, and the truth was, he was too. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been so carefree and felt like he could do anything he wanted. Damon had led a long and painful life and he was ready to find peace.

Elena showing up changed everything.

"Elena?" Damon asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

He could feel Bonnie's grip on his waist loosening and he immediately missed the contact when she pulled away from him. It broke his heart that she just assumed that he was going to leave her behind and chase after Elena. What hurt the most was that he knew that was what he would have done years ago. He wouldn't have cared about the beautiful young Bennett witch. But, he wasn't the same person anymore.

"Yeah." She breathed out. She was relieved to see that Bonnie pulled away from him. "It's me, I'm here!"

Elena ran toward Damon and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Brown eyes connected to blue and she searched them for the love that she craved. The love that she had missed. She found it there. He still loved her. He hadn't forgotten about her. He hadn't moved on.

Green eyes filled with pain as she took a few steps away from the two of them. She watched as they held onto each other and she felt her stomach lurch back and forth angrily. She knew that she had no right to be jealous or upset. Somewhere deep inside, she knew once Elena and Damon were reunited he would return to her, no matter how toxic he claimed that their relationship was. He would always choose her.

_'Do I want him to choose me?' _She didn't know.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Elena said as she tangled her fingers into Damon's hair and stared deep into his eyes.

His face was painted with confusion as he looked her over. He was finding it difficult to believe that she was real. Had she killed herself to come and find him? "How did you-" He started. "How is this possible?"

"That doesn't matter now." She told him frantically. She knew that the spell would end soon and they needed to get back to the other side before she died. "We don't have time to talk about it right now. All that matters is that I'm here to save you!"

Damon felt the weight of unbearable guilt on his shoulders when she said that she was there to save him. He felt guilty because there was a part of him that didn't want to be saved. There was a part of him that wanted to stay behind on the island with Bonnie and spend the rest of eternity in paradise. He had been alive for nearly 200 years, he was tired of living. _'I like it here...'_

She knit her brows together when he didn't say anything in response. He should have been eager to head back with her, but he looked like he was hesitating.

"Isn't that what you want?" Elena asked sadly. She felt like her heart was breaking in her chest.

Silence followed her question.

Damon didn't answer.

"Damon, tell me you want to come home with me." She whined desperately, pulling his body closer to hers. She didn't like that he was having doubts about returning to the land of the living with her. _'Is he having doubts about us? Does he not want to be with me any longer?'_

"Of course I wanna go back, I just-" He started.

"-You just what?" Elena interrupted harshly. Her brown eyes hardening as she pulled back and glared over his shoulder at Bonnie. She couldn't comprehend what had happened between the two of them over the last three months, but something had changed. He had changed. "Want to stay here with her more?" She spat jealously.

Bonnie didn't say anything despite wanting to. The last few years had been the hardest years of her life and Elena had been a terrible friend to her, she had never noticed how difficult things were for her. She always put her problems ahead of hers. And now she was angry with her because Damon cared about her? Because he cared about her well being?

She loved Elena. They had been friends for as long as she could remember, but sometimes she hated how selfish she could be.

The world didn't revolve around her.

"That's not what I'm saying." Damon insisted. But, the truth was, it had crossed his mind. _'Damn it, what is wrong with me!? I can't stay here, I have to go with her! This is Elena!'_

Bonnie took a few steps toward them and she finally spoke up, "Whatever you guys are planning on doing, you should do it." Her voice shook angrily. She didn't want to be mad, but she was. "And make sure you close that barrier on the way out." Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stared them both down. She had no doubt in her mind that Damon was going to return to the other side with Elena.

He would never deny her.

Realization hit him and his blue eyes widened as he pulled away from Elena and he turned to look at Bonnie. He had expected her to return with them if they left. Despite what she had said the first day that they arrived on the island, he wanted her to be alive again. He wanted her to have a chance to live a normal human life.

Damon's eyes glimmered with concern as he said, "If we're going you're going too, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie blushed softly when she heard him use the nickname. She had started to really love when he called her that. And the smile that he was wearing on his lips was genuine and loving. Her heart jumped. She wanted to go back, but she didn't want to go back to the way things were before. She never wanted to go back to that life.

Her short dark hair was flying around and in that moment he thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

_'Bon-Bon?' _Elena thought to herself with a disgusted and confused look on her face. _'What the hell happened between the two of them!?'_

Bonnie took a few steps toward Damon and she returned his smile. "Don't you understand?" She asked. It was evident by the confused look on his face that he didn't. Or maybe he just didn't want to understand. "I don't want to go back!" She called through the wind. "I was never happy in Mystic Falls! I'm happy here!" _'With you.'_

The tears shimmering in emerald eyes shattered him. He hated seeing her so broken. So prepared to give up on living.

He knew one thing. No matter what, he wasn't leaving her behind.

Damon clenched his jaw tightly as he stared deep into her eyes. He could see the hope and the worry swimming in their beautiful depths. He knew that she wanted him to stay with her. He knew that she didn't want to be alone. _'She told me she was happy I was here with her... She told me she was happy she wasn't alone.' _His mind was a jumbled mess of confusing thoughts. He wanted to return to the living and be with Stefan and Elena and everyone they knew again, but he didn't want to leave her behind.

She meant too much to him.

He could feel Elena tugging on his arm. "You heard her!" She cried. "She wants to stay here, Damon! Come on! We don't have much time!"

Damon didn't understand how Elena was so ready to leave Bonnie behind alone. She claimed to be her friend, but if she really was her friend then she would care about her safety and her well-being. Bonnie Bennett had sacrificed herself hundreds of times to save them all, she had literally died for them on more than one account, and now she needed someone. She needed him. He needed her.

He couldn't live a life on the other side without her in it. She had to be there to judge him and nag at him and make him smile. She had to be a part of his existence and if that existence had to be here then he was staying.

"I'm not going." Damon said with conviction.

"What!?" Both girls asked at the same time. They were both shocked for very different reasons.

"If Bonnie's not going, I'm not going." He stated, his eyes never leaving Bonnie's. He could see the relief cover her face, but she quickly covered that up with doubt and regret. She was going to try and push him out, like she pushed everyone out. But, he wasn't going to let her.

"Damon, I want you to go and be happy." She told him. It was the truth, she wanted Damon to be happy. Still, there was a small part of her that held hope that he was happy with her on the island. That he didn't want to leave. Not only out of feeling obligated, but because he actually enjoyed his time spent with her.

"Nope." Damon popped the p playfully and waggled his brow at her. "I'm not going without you."

Elena tugged on his arm again. "She said she wants you to go, Damon! Why are you doing this!? Why are you staying for her?" He turned around and stared down into her dark eyes. He noticed that there was something about them that seemed different. "She said she wants you to be happy." Elena pulled his body closer to hers. "You can come back and we can be happy together."

Before he fully understood what was happening, she had pulled him closer to her and crashed their lips together. He could feel Bonnie's eyes on his back and it made him feel guilty. He didn't really know why it would make him feel guilty, but it did.

Damon furrowed his brow in confusion as she kissed him. He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel a spark or the passion that he used to feel.

"Elena!" A voice echoed in her head and she was snapped out of the kiss. She pulled back frantically. It was Liv, she was calling out to her because the spell was about to end. This was their last chance to get back. "Hurry up! You are running out of time!"

"Liv is calling me." Elena spoke urgently. "If I don't get back to my body I will die."

"You should go back." Damon said the words with such ease that it startled them all. He was letting her go. He wasn't holding onto her for dear life any longer.

"Come with me." Tears were falling down her cheeks as she pulled on Damon's arm. She started to float effortlessly into the sky on the wind current, her fingers tight around his wrist as she pulled him up into the sky with her. He was staring at her with such sorrow that she knew what he was going to do. He wasn't going with her. He was staying with Bonnie.

Bonnie watched, mesmerized below as the two floated through the sky.

"I can't Elena. She needs somebody." Damon started to pull his arm away from her grip and she held on tighter.

"And I need you!" She was sobbing loudly as he twisted his wrist out of her hands and started to float back down to the ground. The whole moment was surreal. It seemed like a dream.

"You gotta let me go." Damon called out to her as he drifted back down to the island.

"Elena!" Liv's voice echoed in Elena's ears and she continued to cry. She was floating back toward the tear and she was going to leave them behind. She was going to leave behind the man that she loved because he didn't want her any longer. She reached out for the edge of the dome, pushing her fingers through the crack and attempting to pull herself back out into the darkness. The shadow creatures were trying to get in still. They hadn't found the tear.

Suddenly, her eyes filled with blackness and she felt something inside of her pulling her back down toward the island. She screamed out in pain as she dug her nails into the dome. Trying to escape. She tried to use her superhuman strength, but she couldn't. She couldn't use any of her vampire abilities in the dome.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she clawed at the barrier. It crumbled beneath her hands and she was pulled back toward the island.

**_'This May Sound Unexpected, But It's Far From A Lie,_**

**_There's Nothing Left In Life.'_**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you guys so much for all of the wonderful reviews on my last chapter! As promised I added another chapter as quick as possible! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter I think that it really showed a lot about what Damon treasures! I think that it is a pivotal moment in the Bamon relationship and the Delena relationship! Did y'all like this chapter? Did you like that he chose to stay? What about Elena? What's do y'all think is going on with her!? Please do tell me what you thought of the chapter! I love hearing from you guys! Thank you so much for reading and all of your wonderful support!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	9. Chapter Nine

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Nine**

_**'Shadows Are Walking In,**_

_**The Darkness Of A Promised Heaven.'**_

Overwhelming fear weighed down on her chest, making it difficult to breathe as she watched the protective walls to their paradise crumble beneath Elena's hands. She was being pulled forcefully down toward the island.

She was falling so fast that the skin was ripping from her bones and she was screaming out in pure agony. Her hands were outstretched and she was fighting the darkness inside of her. She was fighting to get back to Liv. She was fighting to get back to her body, but she was losing the fight. Her life was slipping through her fingers.

Elena hadn't realized how badly she wanted to be alive until that moment.

Now it was too late.

"Damon." Bonnie whispered anxiously, as she stared up at the tear in the dome. Long dark claws were forcing their way through the barrier. The shadows were hastily breaking through and making their way into their paradise. Hundreds of them had broken through the dome and they were raining down on them. She felt some comfort when Damon wrapped his strong arm protectively around her shoulders and held her body close to his.

He had to protect her. He had promised that if the creatures invaded their paradise he would do everything in his power to make sure Bonnie was safe.

That was a promise he had no intention of breaking.

Elena's body crashed to the island like a meteorite, digging deep into the rocks and sand. She felt the pain as her bones crumbled, but she couldn't die. She was already dead. _'I'm already dead... I'm dead. Damon, Bonnie, and I are dead together... He chose to stay with her and I died trying to bring him back.' _All of these thoughts were echoing through her skull as she lay beneath the rubble.

The shadows were screeching violently and swirling through the air toward them, their jaws wide and their razor sharp teeth exposed.

Surprisingly, it was Bonnie that screamed out to Elena and ran in her direction.

No matter how confused she was about her relationship with Damon, Elena was still her friend and she needed to make sure she was okay. It didn't matter that Elena was so willing to leave her behind. This was the girl that she had spent all of her childhood days with. This was the girl that helped her through her first crush in middle-school.

"Elena!" She shouted, kneeling down in the rubble.

He was right behind her, watching her closely and urging her to hurry with his eyes. The shadows were getting closer. He was confident that he could fight off a few of them, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to fight them all off.

Bonnie dug through the wreckage and she found Elena resting beneath it with a defeated look on her face. She looked like she was prepared to give up. Like she just wanted to lay there until the creatures devoured her. "Come on, Elena, take my hand." She said, extending her hand to her friend. The other woman shot her hand a glare and this served to frustrate her to no end.

"Okay, look, I get that you are jealous or whatever, but we can deal with that once we are safe." She stated in a serious tone of voice, her chin held up confidently.

Elena let out a sigh and reached out to take Bonnie's hand, allowing her to pull her to her feet.

The truth was, she didn't want to wait to talk about it. She was so angry with them that she wanted to talk about it right now. She wanted to scream at both of them. She wanted to call Damon a liar for promising he would come back to her. She wanted to understand what had changed between the two of them. The last she knew, they could barely stand each other and now he had made the choice to stay behind with her instead of returning to the land of the living with Elena. She needed answers.

She felt like she deserved them.

"Come on." Damon stretched nervously. The shadows were getting closer. They were only about ten feet away now. "Hurry up you guys."

When one of the creatures opened it's jaw wide and attempted to take a bite out of him, he tried his hardest to channel his vampire half. He scrunched up his face and put forth all of his power, but he didn't feel the surge of life that came from that half of him. He didn't feel the veins rise beneath the skin of his eyes. He didn't feel his superhuman strength. He felt powerless.

"Uh-oh." He said, his blue eyes widening.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked. She was now standing behind him and holding up Elena as he battled one of the creatures off with his bare hands. "Why aren't you vamping out?"

"Because, I can't." Damon sang. He was trying to make light of the situation, but he was terrified. One of the shadows was currently trying to bite his face off and the others were right behind it. They were going to be eaten alive and he didn't have his powers to help protect them. They had nothing. He was human again.

"What do we do now?"

"I think we should probably run." He concluded.

Damon used all of his strength to throw the creature off of him and then he turned to see that Bonnie and Elena were already hurrying across the island. He ran after them and placed a hand on Bonnie's back, urging her to keep moving. They couldn't stop. Not until they were safe.

"Let's head to the cave." He told her. If they could find a way to barricade it then it could provide a safe haven for a little while.

_**'Like A Spell From Which I Can't Awake, Now I Sleep Soundly,**_

_**Dying In Your Arms, I Felt Your Tears Glide Down My Face.'**_

When Liv had called her and told her that Elena wanted to do a spell that would probably kill her, it had horrified her.

She couldn't believe that she was being so selfish. She couldn't believe that she was willing to throw her life away just to get Damon back. They had already suffered so much. Losing Bonnie had been so hard on Caroline. The two of them had been the closest friends for the longest time and they had really bonded over the last few years. Elena hadn't been the only one to lose Damon, Stefan had lost his brother.

They had all lost someone that they cared about and now due to her irrationality there was a chance that they were going to lose someone else that they cared about.

Elena didn't approve of her relationship with Stefan. They had gotten into a huge fight about it and then they had decided to just not talk to each other any longer, but no matter how upset she was about it, she still loved Elena. And so did Stefan. She had been his first love. Caroline knew that you could never erase that. She was starting to fall for Stefan, but she would always love Tyler and he would always love Elena. She meant so much to him and neither of them wanted her to die.

_'Please just let her be okay!' _The blonde vampire thought as she threw open the door to Liv's apartment, hurrying inside.

Stefan close on her heels.

What she saw devastated her.

Liv was sitting on the floor in the living room holding Elena's lifeless body in her arms. She had tried her hardest to bring her back, but Elena had never returned to her body. She cast her eyes up at the two of them and she could see the pain etched into the lines of their faces, "I tried my hardest to save her." Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "I tried to get her to come back but-" Her voice cracked. "She's gone."

Stefan's lips were parted and his brow was furrowed as he stared at his ex-girlfriend's corpse. The two of them hadn't ended on great terms. Her jealousy had got the best of her and they had gotten into an argument. He never got the chance to explain his feelings for Caroline. He never got the chance to make her understand that he still loved and cared about her, he just wasn't in love with her any longer. He had always thought that he would get another chance.

Now, he had not only lost Damon. He had lost Elena. His first love.

Tears shimmered in his eyes as he quickly moved across the room and pulled Elena's body close to his chest. He had come so close to losing her so many times, but it had never been a reality to him that he could actually lose her for good. He ran his fingers delicately through her hair. Caroline was kneeling down beside them, crying as well.

She had lost both of her best friends.

The three of them had done everything together for as long as she could remember.

For a few minutes, the only sounds that filled the room were sobs and wheezing as they mourned Elena.

"Tell me about this spell, Liv." Caroline was the one to break the silence. Stefan could hear the determination in her voice and it terrified him. He didn't want her to risk her life and die just as Elena had. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her as well.

"Caroline." He said, with a shake of his head.

"Just hear me out, Stefan." The blonde insisted. "She said that Elena didn't make it back in time, but what if I could make it back in time? What if I could bring back Damon, Bonnie, and Elena? We could all be back together again." She sounded so hopeful and it made Stefan want so badly to believe in the plan. But, if Elena hadn't been able to convince his brother to come back in time, he doubted Caroline would be able to.

"This spell is really dangerous, Caroline." Liv said. "When Elena came back the first time she wasn't herself any longer, there was something else inside of her."

"So, what?" She asked. "We're supposed to just sit by and do nothing?! My best friends are dead! Stefan's brother is dead! If there is something I can do to help, I want to do it. I'm not Elena, I can do the spell with a clear head."

"Caroline, I really don't think this is a good idea." Stefan said with broken eyes. He didn't want to lose her too.

"I can do this, Stefan." Caroline insisted. "I'll just try once. If I can't get them back the first time then I'll give up. But, I have to try."

_**'Beautiful Lies, Broken Dreams, False Hopes, And Hidden Secrets,**_

_**That Is What Can Be Found In The Outside World.'**_

"You should go over there and talk to her." Bonnie said as she watched Elena swirl her fingers around in the small pool of water beneath the waterfall. She was stubbornly refusing to speak to either of them and they both knew why she was upset.

"I don't wanna." Damon whined childishly, throwing his head back against the wall of the cave and staring over at her. Blue eyes connected with green and he knew that she was going to make him. She was feeling guilty about what had happened between the two of them. He was feeling guilty too, but his way of dealing with problems had always been avoid them for as long as possible and drown himself in a bottle of bourbon. _  
_

"Damon." She scolded.

"Do you think your grams hid any bourbon around this island? I could really use a drink right about now." He teased with a playful twist of his lips. Bonnie wasn't amused. She continued to glare at him and he knew that he was going to have no choice but to face his demons head on. _'How does she always get me to do things I don't wanna do. No one else can do that to me, gah!' _

"Fine!" He stretched dramatically before standing to his feet.

Bonnie watched him walk toward the waterfall and she was reminded of what the two of them had been doing in the waterfall before Elena showed up. She could remember how free she felt knowing that Elena was out of the picture. How happy she had been. It only made her feel more guilty. Why did she want to be alone on the island with Damon? Why was she so upset that her friend had destroyed their paradise?

Why was her stomach twisting into jealous knots as Damon sat down next to Elena and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders?

_'What has gotten into me lately?! I'm the one who told him to go and talk to her! I can't get jealous about it!' _

Honestly, she was thoroughly confused about her relationship with Damon. She had fully expected him to leave her behind and follow Elena back to the land of the living, but he had refused to leave without her. He had chosen her over Elena. She didn't know what that meant.

"What are you doing over here?" Elena asked, moving away from his arm. "Shouldn't you be over there with your precious Bon-Bon?"

"Trust me." He stretched sarcastically, his eyes widening. "I would much rather be over there with her than over here with your right now, grumpy-pants."

"Then why are you?" She clenched her jaw tightly and stared down at her hands. They had already completely healed from her fall.

"Because." Damon stated pointedly, catching her brown eyes with his. "Your friend asked me to."

"She's not my friend."

"After everything she's done for you, you're really gonna say that?" He couldn't believe it. Elena truly did believe that the world revolved around her. Bonnie hadn't done anything to her. She was constantly sacrificing herself and saving her life, and she was going to let a little jealousy destroy their relationship? Nothing had even really happened. Bonnie had turned him down at the waterfall.

Her jealousy was practically consuming her at this point. There was something dark inside of her, feeding off of the negative energy. She was angry about Stefan dating Caroline and she was angry about whatever was going on between Bonnie and Damon.

"So, what is this between the two of you exactly? Are you guys just snuggle-buddies, or is there more to it than that?"

Bonnie was watching her best friend break down and she knew that the conversation was heading south quickly. She blushed a little when she heard her mention them snuggling. _'Oh god, she saw that?' _

"I mean seriously!" Elena threw up her hands in annoyance and she stood to her feet. Her entire body was shaking as she stared him down. "It's been a few months, Damon, and you have already given up on trying to get back to me!? First Stefan runs off and gets with Caroline and now you are getting with my other best friend?" Tears were falling down her cheeks and he could see something dark moving behind her eyes. Something stirring inside of her. "You said you loved me! You promised you'd come back no matter what!"

"And I meant it when I said it." He stood to his feet.

"Yet, when you had the chance to come back with me you turned me down for her!" She pointed toward Bonnie who was staring at the two of them with wide green eyes. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

This wasn't going as well as she had hoped.

Damon felt the same internal conflict he felt on the other island when Stefan was telling him he needed to come home for Elena. He felt like he wanted to be with Elena, but he needed to be there with Bonnie. With a furrowed brow and perplexed blue eyes, he threw up his hands and shouted, "I couldn't just leave her behind!"

"She wanted to stay here! She told you to leave her behind! Why couldn't you?!"

"The better question is, how could you?" He asked. His voice shaking angrily. He felt his heart pounding loudly in his ears as he took a step toward Elena. "She's supposedly your best friend and you were just gonna leave her behind alone on this island?"

"She said that was what she wanted!" Elena screamed, running her hands through her dark hair. "What part of that don't you understand!? She wanted to stay here and she told you to go and be happy with me! We deserve to be happy after everything that has happened, so why couldn't you just come with me!?"

"Because, I love her!" Damon screamed.

His words echoed through the cave and silence fell on all three of them. None of them knew how to process what he had just said. None of them understood what he had meant by the words. They were all shocked, including Damon himself.

_**'I Can't Find The Words To Say This,**_

_**I'm Running Out Of Patience.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! I hope that y'all are still interested in this fic because I plan to start updating regularly again! :)) I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Do you think Caroline should do the spell? Do you think Bonnie should end up going back to the living world now that her paradise is destroyed? Did you like that Damon still stood by her and promised to protect her? Thoughts on Elena? Also, what about Damon saying that he loved Bonnie? Will Damon stay human when he returns to the other side? Anything that y'all want to see happen?**

**Again, I just want to thank you all for reading this fic! I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	10. Chapter Ten

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Ten**

_**'Just Like The Wind, You're Gone,**_

_**Leaving Me Breathless And Alone.'**_

"Because, I love her!" Damon screamed.

He didn't know where the words came from. He was just so tired of making excuses for why he was helping Bonnie. He made them for Elena, and he made them for himself. He had to stay back on the island to save Bonnie for Elena. He brought Bonnie back from the dead in order to give Elena her best friend back. He had worried about her safety because it was his job to protect the Bennett line. He was tired of having to defend his feelings for the beautiful young woman.

He cared about her.

He couldn't imagine living in a world without her. That was why he brought her back from the dead, and that was why he had stayed behind with her. So that she wouldn't be alone and so that he wouldn't have to live in a world that she wasn't a part of.

If that wasn't love, he honestly didn't know what love was.

Elena stared up at him with perplexity written across her face. She didn't understand his words. _'He loves her...' _She always knew that on some level Damon cared about Bonnie. She had even admitted that she thought he actually kind of loved her, but there was something more to the words when he said them. It wasn't a friendly love. He had romantic feelings for her too.

"How is that even possible?" She asked, her voice cracking with the weight of emotions she was feeling.

Her heart was breaking.

Damon had spent years chasing after her and trying to win her heart over, and now that he finally had her, he was throwing her away for her best friend. She couldn't believe it. It destroyed her. It infuriated her.

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "You've only been away for a few months, how could you already fall in love with someone else?" Elena took a step toward him and stared up into his blue eyes. She needed answers. "How could you fall in love with Bonnie?"

Bonnie was sitting on the sideline watching the world fall apart.

His words had confused her just as much as they had confused Elena. She hadn't expected Damon to ever admit that he cared about her, let alone that he loved her. They always stubbornly danced around the subject. She knew he cared. He knew he cared. But, neither of them ever said it. _'Well, at least not until now... What does he even mean by that? Does he love me as a friend? Is he in love with me?' _Her heart was racing in her chest as she waited eagerly to hear his response.

"In love?" Damon asked with a furrowed brow. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Then what? You mean you love her like a friend?"

"Yeah, a friend." _'That I occasionally want to fuck.' _"Or maybe not, I dunno!" He was growing exceedingly frustrated by the second. He couldn't answer her questions because he didn't know how he felt. Elena had been yelling at him and he just screamed out that he loved Bonnie. He didn't know what kind of love it was. Up until a few seconds ago he hadn't even realized he loved her.

_'Or maybe not...?' _Bonnie thought to herself, her heart jumping in her chest.

"Well, which is it Damon? Do you love her as a friend or more?" Elena seethed.

Damon scrunched up his face and shook his head at the question. "That's not the point."

"Then what is?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him, waiting for an answer.

He took a step toward her and leant forward, staring her directly in the eyes. "The point is." He emphasized on each word and his blue eyes widened. "I care about her and I didn't want her to be stuck on this damn island alone." He raised his brows as he said the word _'alone.' _"Speaking of which, aren't the two of you like "besties" or something? Pretty quick to leave her behind, Elena."

It had been a long time since she heard Damon say her name with such bitterness. The last time had been when she had chosen Stefan over him. She couldn't quite pinpoint when he became so protective over Bonnie.

"She wanted to stay behind." Elena said through grit teeth.

"And I wanted to stay behind with her. Simple as that." His lips curled up into a smirk and he raised his hands. Twisting on his heels, he headed back across the cave toward Bonnie. She looked completely baffled. _'She is NEVER gonna let me live this down... Gah!'_

**_'This Is The Closest I Have Come, To Giving It All Away,_**

**_For Someone Else.'_**

"Alright, make sure that you keep this talisman around your neck the entire time you are on the other side." Liv said, lowering the talisman over Caroline's head. "It should protect you from any evil spirits."

The blonde vampire glanced down at the talisman. She had a toothy smile on her face that stretched from one ear to the other as she looked over the coin. "And as an added bonus, it matches my outfit!"

Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the statement. Caroline's infectious positive attitude was one of the things he loved most about her. No matter how grim the situation was, she always found the light at the end of the tunnel. Right now they were talking about demonic possession and her main concern was the necklace matching her clothes. It was adorable. In a way, she lightened him up and balanced him out.

He could be a bit too serious sometimes.

Liv found herself laughing along with them. She wasn't as worried about Caroline as she had been with Elena. The girl didn't seem to be in a hurry and she was allowing her to aid her with every precaution possible. She was certain she would return in time and intact. _'Hopefully with Bonnie, Damon, and Elena by her side...' _

"When doing a satanic ritual it is always a must that your talisman does not clash with your outfit." The witch informed, catching Stefan's eyes.

"Ah. I see." His lips twisted up into a playful smile. It only widened when his girlfriend slapped him against the arm and told him to stop teasing her.

As the laughter in the room died, they all became serious again.

Stefan reached out and interlaced his fingers with Caroline's, giving her hand a small reassuring squeeze. He wanted her to know that he was going to be by her side through it all. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked, worry shimmering in his eyes. He was terrified that he was going to lose her to the spell the same way he had lost Elena. If she didn't come back to him, he didn't know what he would do.

She was all he had left.

He couldn't lose her too.

"I don't see any other choice." Caroline said with a small smile.

"You could not do the spell and not risk your life." Stefan offered. He was mostly joking.

"Stefan." She moved across the floor so that she was closer to him. Their lips were only inches apart and she was staring deep into his eyes. Caroline unlaced their fingers and she rested both of her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face delicately as she rested her forehead against his. "You don't have anything to worry about. I'm coming back to you."

"You better." He breathed out softly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Caroline shook her head at him and continued to smile widely as she leant down and captured his lips in a short, yet loving kiss. She allowed her lips to linger on his for a second, enjoying the warmth of them against her own. Every time he kissed her it sent sparks shooting through her body and caused her heart to flutter.

When she had started to develop feelings for him she had tried her hardest to push them away. She didn't want to date her best friend's ex-boyfriend. That was against all of the rules in the "girl code," but eventually she couldn't resist any longer. She talked to Elena before things got too carried away. She tried to get her blessing. But, she was met with harsh words instead.

Her fingers delicately danced along his perfect jawline as she pulled out of the kiss.

"I think I have a right to worry this time."

"I'm gonna be fine." Caroline delivered another kiss to his lips.

Stefan nodded his head and smiled at her. He had every faith in her. She was a lot stronger than people gave her credit for and he knew that she would get back to him in time.

"Okay!" The blonde clapped her hands together excitedly. Her curls bounced as she turned quickly to face the witch. "What do I have to do first?"

"Give me your hand."

Caroline held out her hand to Liv. She had no clue why she needed her hand, and her blue eyes widened and filled with horror when she saw the other woman pull out a pocketknife and flip it open. _'Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?' _

"This will probably hurt a little." Liv warned, pressing the tip of the knife hard against the palm of her hand.

Stefan reached out and placed a soothing hand over her free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Again, he was showing her that he was by her side and that he wasn't going anywhere. She closed her eyes tightly and hissed dramatically when she felt the knife dig into her skin, drawing blood. Liv positioned her hand over one of the bowls and watched closely as the blood rolled down over Caroline's fingertips and dripped into the bowl.

"Now, I'm gonna need you to lay down on the ground for me, okay?" The witch asked.

Caroline eagerly obliged, laying down on the ground. She was ready to get the spell over with. She just wanted to save Elena, Damon, and Bonnie, and get back to life as usual.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Yeah, just like that." Liv glanced over at Stefan and told him, "You are gonna have to let go of her hand. I don't want your soul to accidentally get dragged to the other side with hers."

Stefan didn't want to let go of her hand, but he understood that he had to. He lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of it and then he let it go. His eyes never leaving her beautiful face as he waited for the spell to start.

The witch started to light some candles and place them in a circle around Caroline.

"This is like the beginning of a really bad movie." The blonde vampire teased, looking over at her boyfriend.

"You're going to be fine, Care." He said with a twist of his lips.

Liv dipped her fingers into the mixture of blood and ingredients and then she slowly lowered the concoction to the other woman's long pale neck. The minute she touched her with it, it caused her to jump. "Whoa! That's really cold!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." The witch laughed and shook her head at her. "You have to stay still, okay?"

Caroline nodded her head.

Once the concoction was thoroughly spread across the vampire's shoulders and neck, she stared up at the ceiling and started to recite the spell. She had it memorized by now.

Halfway through the spell she stared down at Caroline and she leant forward, placing her hands on her shoulders. She didn't warn her about it burning and the other woman screamed out in pain as Liv's hands scorched the skin of her shoulders. Stefan watched with concerned eyes. He just wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he didn't want to jeopardize the spell.

The flames from the candles were rising to the ceiling and there was a violent wind tossing around their hair. Caroline felt like her lungs were collapsing. She couldn't breathe. She was dying.

Finally, her eyes rolled back into her skull and Liv pulled her soul out of her body.

_**'There Is A Place, Only The Dead Know,**_

_**Where Corpses Dance And Are True To Heart.'**_

"Stop it." Damon said, leaning his head back against the wall of the cave.

"Stop what?" Bonnie asked. Her green eyes were fixed on him and her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She still didn't know how to feel about what he had confessed. She didn't know if she should be excited or upset. She didn't know if she should admit that she loved him back. _'Do I love him...?' _After everything they had been through she couldn't deny that she cared, but was it love?

"Looking at me like that." He said.

"And how exactly am I looking at you?" She laughed a little. He was obviously embarrassed by what he had admitted to, and he didn't want to talk about it anytime soon.

"Like. That." Damon raised his brows as he said the words and he turned to face the young woman. Her eyes were dancing with amusement as she stared up at him. Her full lips were twisted up into a knowing smile. It was irritating. "With those judgy eyes and that smile." Her smile widened and he let out a loud groan. "You're loving this aren't you?"

"Not as much as you love me." Bonnie smirked. She was definitely enjoying teasing him about his confession.

"Oh, come on Bonnie!" He stretched over-dramatically, his blue eyes widening as he stared over at her. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I care about you! The same way that I care about vampire barbie."

"You love Caroline?" She raised a brow in disbelief. The two of them didn't just bicker from time to time like they did, they hated each other.

Damon scrunched up his face in disgust at the thought of loving the blonde vampire. On some level he cared about her, but he certainly wasn't as concerned about her as he was about the woman sitting beside him. _'And I don't think about her naked.' _"Deep. Deep. Deep down I do."

She didn't believe him for a second. She knew that he cared about Caroline after all they had been through, but he didn't love her. He wouldn't have sacrificed his chance at happiness to stay behind on the island for her. He wouldn't have chosen her over Elena like he chose her. There was something different between the two of them and it was growing more and more intense every day.

"I guess, deep, deep, deep down, I kind of love you too." Bonnie admitted.

"I know." His lips twisted up into a smirk and he raised his brows. "I've known you were in love with me for a while now."

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed his shoulder. "Shut up, Damon."

Despite denying his words, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and her stomach was flipping anxiously at the thought of being in love with Damon. If he would have made the joke prior to going to the other side, she would have told him he was full of himself. But, now, things had changed between the two of them. He had made her feel things that she had never thought possible.

"I saw the way you were checking out my bod in the waterfall." Damon waggled his brow suggestively at her.

"I was not!" _'I was.' _

Bonnie quickly glanced across the cave at Elena. She had her knees dragged up to her chest and her head buried in them. Her body was shaking and it was evident that she was crying. It made her feel guilty. She hated that she was the cause of her best friend's pain, but she loved that Damon stayed with her on the island. It made her feel like a horrible person.

_'God I hope she didn't hear what he just said about me checking him out...' _She thought, her cheeks heating up. _'PLEASE don't mention the kissing!' _

"It's okay to admit it, Bon-Bon." He leant down so that he was whispering the next words hotly against her ear. She shivered when she felt his breath rush against her neck. "I was checking you out too. I'm sure you could tell that I liked what I saw when you felt my hard cock against your back."

_'FUCK! What is he trying to do to me right now? Is this payback for teasing him about loving me!? Gah! Thank God that Elena no longer has her powers! Hopefully she didn't hear what he just said!'_

Bonnie felt her arousal intensifying as the memory of Damon's naked body pressed up against hers filled her mind. She could recall every single touch. He set her body on fire when he touched and kissed her. And when she felt his hard cock pressed against her spine she had wanted so badly to give in to him. She had wanted to feel him inside of her. But, she had thought that he was still in love with Elena and that it was just a rebound.

Now she didn't know what to think.

Damon had to still love Elena. He had loved her for too long for those feelings to just disappear, but he seemed to be moving on. He seemed to want out of the toxic relationship.

She turned and glared up at him and his smirk only stretched. "Too far?" He asked.

"Always."

"Sorry." Damon said with a raise of his brows.

"Why don't I believe you?" Bonnie tried her hardest to stay serious. She didn't want him to think that she was okay with him saying such inappropriate things. _'Even if I liked it! Why did I like it? What is happening to me?'_

"Because." His eyes widened playfully. "I'm lying."

He leant his head back against the wall of the cave and he focused his eyes on the crystals hanging overhead. The sun was starting to rise and he could see the rays of light pouring down through the holes in the ceiling. It danced along the crystals and they sparkled beautifully. He wondered for a moment, how long it would be before the shadows found the holes and invaded their safe haven.

He wondered what would happen if they invaded the cave. They couldn't die. Would they become like the shadows?

_'Just when I was getting used to this place, Elena has to come and destroy it.' _Damon knew that he should feel more sympathy toward his ex-girlfriend who was crying on the opposite side of the cave. But, he didn't. He had been telling her for months before he died that their relationship was toxic and that they couldn't make it work. He had been trying to break things off with her. _'Though, I'm just as much to blame for the sex. What can I say? I like sex.' _

He didn't understand why she wanted to stay in the relationship with him.

Elena had told him numerous times that she wasn't happy with him. That being with him was the worst mistake she had ever made. He had hurt her so many times and she brought out the worst in him. He brought out the worst in her.

It was an addiction.

And they needed to break it.

"I'm starting to wish that I just went back with you guys. Even Mystic Falls would be better than this right about now." Bonnie admitted, resting her head against Damon's chest and finding comfort in the warmth of his body. She could see the creatures swarming past the holes in the cave and she was terrified that they would find them.

"Don't tell her that." He said.

She wouldn't dare.

"Okay." Damon started, and Bonnie stared up at him curiously. "Say that hypothetically, we get another chance to get off this island. Would you take it?"

"I really don't see that happening any time soon."

"I said hypothetically."

Bonnie tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth and she chewed on it, her brow furrowed in thought. She curled her fingers against his chest through the fabric of his shirt. Would she go back with them? She didn't want to return to that life, but she didn't really see any other choice now that the creatures had invaded their paradise.

"I don't really know. Now that those things are in here I couldn't exactly stay here, but I don't want to be in Mystic Falls either." She concluded.

He continued to watch the light reflect off of the crystals as he thought over her words. Bonnie needed a break from Mystic Falls. That was why she was excited to be on the island. So, maybe that was the solution. Damon dragged his gaze away from the crystals and he looked down at her. Blue eyes connecting with green in an intense stare. "Alright, Bon-Bon, let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She unintentionally glanced down at his lips and then quickly looked back into his eyes. Her heart was racing and she knew that she was blushing. He was so close to her and all she wanted to do was lean forward and kiss him.

"If we get another chance to go back." Damon said. "You come back with us and then you and I will go on a little road trip to get away from Mystic Falls for a while."

"Where would we go?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Wherever you want." He cocked his head to the side and his smirk widened. Gently he lifted his hand and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to delicately ghost along her jawline. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

_**'It's The Making Of Our Story,**_

_**Where In Death, We Do Not Part.'**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SO WONDERFUL! I got so many reviews that I decided to add another chapter as fast as possible! But, now I am really nervous about it measuring up to the last chapter! I hope that y'all like it! Thank you so much for all of your positive feedback and for reading this fic! It means the world to me! How do y'all feel about this chapter? Are you excited that Damon stood up to Elena? Do you think that he only loves Bonnie as a friend? Are you excited to see their relationship grow? Do you think Caroline will save them all? And what about that deal? Looking forward to a road trip!?**

**Thank you all for reading! I love you guys so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**If These Wings Could Fly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries.

Couple: Bonnie/Damon

Rating: M

**Chapter Eleven**

_**'Open Ends, And New Beginnings,**_

_**Never Forget Where I've Been, And Where I Hope To Go.'**_

The weight of guilt she was carrying was starting to suffocate her. Bonnie knew that she hadn't really done anything wrong. Damon and her had both been dead before any feelings started to develop between them. And everyone knew that death was the ultimate end of a relationship. Even marriages ended in death. So, she hadn't actually betrayed her best friend, but she still felt terrible as she listened to her sobs echo throughout the cave.

She was still crying.

She had been crying for what felt like hours.

Bonnie rested her chin against Damon's shoulder and she stared up at him. Her emerald eyes traveled along the perfect curve of his jaw. He was such a handsome man. She had always thought that. When Caroline had first started dating him, she had been jealous. Of course, she never told anyone that, and after she found out what an asshole he was her feelings had changed drastically. But, even after that she still thought he was very attractive.

"I feel so bad." She whispered. "I never meant to hurt her."

He popped one of his blue eyes open and stared over at her. Bonnie was doing the thing she always did. She was sacrificing her own happiness for other people. She had nothing to feel bad about. Damon and Elena had been falling apart long before they died and ended up on the island. "She'll be fine."

"I don't know, Damon. She's been crying for a while."

"Trust me. She'll be fine."

She cast her eyes across the cave to her best friend and her chest tightened painfully. In the past, Bonnie was always there for Elena when she got her heart broken. This time she had helped cause it. "I have to go over there and talk to her."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Damon sang. He had witnessed a darkness swimming in Elena's eyes earlier when they were arguing. Something wasn't right about her and he didn't trust her right now. She didn't have control over her emotions. And if she could blow up on him that bad, he had no idea what she would do to Bonnie.

"I have to."

Bonnie used his shoulder to push herself to her feet and then she started to walk across the cave toward her friend. The closer she got, the louder the sobbing got and it caused her stomach to flip. She just wanted Elena to be happy. Why was it that Caroline, Elena, and her couldn't all just be happy for once? _'What would make me happy? Would Damon make me happy?' _

She honestly didn't know.

She was so confused lately.

As Bonnie took a seat next to Elena, her head popped up and her brown eyes were filled with hope for a split second. She had thought that it was Damon coming over to talk to her. It wasn't. It was her ex-best friend. Her gaze hardened and filled with hatred and she asked, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." She said in a soft concerned tone of voice. Her friend's eyes were all puffy and she was sniffling loudly. Her hair was a mess. She looked so broken. Bonnie was starting to wonder why she was so broken. All Elena ever did was complain about how Damon wasn't the man she wanted him to be. She was constantly trying to change him. She didn't love him for who he was. So why was she so broken?

She had her theories.

"I figured you were too busy snuggling with my boyfriend to talk to me." She spit back.

_'He's not your boyfriend anymore.' _Bonnie didn't dare say the words, but they did cross her mind. "Elena." She spoke slowly. "This thing going on between you and Damon has nothing to do with me and you know it."

"Really? Because it sure as hell looks like it does!" Elena's voice heightened angrily. She could feel something stirring inside of her and she didn't like it. She didn't feel like she had control over herself any longer. Her jealousy was so overwhelming. "He said he loves you, Bonnie! This is Damon we are talking about, he doesn't just throw those words around! They have to mean something!"

It was true.

Damon Salvatore wasn't someone that just walked around telling people he loved them. And if he did, it was usually in a sarcastic way. This was different and it definitely meant something. But, those feelings hadn't truly developed until after he was already having problems with Elena.

"Even if they do, you two have been having these problems for a long time." Bonnie reminded. "Before we died the two of you were breaking up every other week because you just weren't happy with each other." She could tell that she was getting through to her friend, because she had stopped fighting back and she was listening intently with sorrowful eyes. "Are you really sure that you are in love with him?"

"You are seriously asking me if I love Damon?"

"Yes."

"Of course I love him!"

"But, are you in love with him?" Bonnie asked with a furrowed brow. She could see the doubt swimming in Elena's eyes. She knew that she was uncertain about the answer. "Do you wake up in the morning and find yourself happy just to be laying in his arms? Do you think about him all the time? Do you see a future with him? Do you want to get married to him and start a family?"

Silence followed the questions.

Damon was watching and listening closely to their conversation. He was curious about Elena's feelings.

The truth was, she had always envisioned starting a family with Stefan. She had imagined what it would be like to stand at the altar with him. She had flipped through wedding magazines looking for the perfect dresses. She had thought about what they would name their children. She had never done any of that while thinking about Damon. He was never that to her. He was fun. He was dangerous. He was exciting. But, he wasn't her future.

Now, she had lost both Stefan and Damon because of her indecision.

"Did you ever think that maybe you are holding on to Damon in order to prove something to yourself?" Bonnie wondered. "To prove that your relationship was worth it? To prove that you didn't give Stefan up for nothing?"

The words stung Damon.

Even if his feelings for Elena weren't all there anymore, he didn't like the thought of being another regret to her. He didn't like the thought of her holding on to him just to prove something to herself.

Elena clenched her jaw tightly and her muscles tensed as she thought over what Bonnie was asking. She knew that she was right. She had been holding on to Damon in order to prove to herself and everyone else that their relationship was worth it. That they were meant to be. She didn't want to admit that she was wrong.

"Do you?"

"Huh?" Bonnie furrowed her brow, confused by the sudden question.

"Do you see a future with Damon? Do you wake up happy in his arms?"

"Elena..."

"Just be honest with me, Bonnie."

Elena didn't sound angry anymore. She just sounded defeated. "Honestly?" The other woman nodded at her. "I don't know what I feel toward Damon. But, I think I would like to see what the future brings."

Damon's lips curled up into a smile when he heard Bonnie admit to wanting to see what the future with him brought. It caused his body to react in ways he had never expected. Why was he so excited? Why was he so happy? Why did he care so much that she wasn't completely dismissing the thought of being with him?

_**'She is taking Damon away from you and Caroline is taking Stefan. You will be left with no one.'** _

A voice in Elena's head was screaming at her. It was trying to use her jealousy against her. She could feel the anger rushing through her veins and the darkness consuming her. The voice wasn't her own. It was someone else's. Her body was suddenly cold and she was shaking.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She looked like she was getting sick. Her body was shaking and she was freezing cold to the touch. That was when she noticed something swimming around in her eyes. It was a darkness. Like the shadows flying overhead.

"Damon..." She muttered moving to her feet and taking a step away from the other woman. "Something is wrong with her. This isn't Elena."

Within seconds he was standing protectively at her side. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her small body closer to his. He had noticed something strange behind his ex-girlfriend's eyes earlier and Bonnie had just confirmed that she saw the same. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was fueling her anger and jealousy toward Bonnie. He wouldn't let it hurt the woman.

_**'This was her plan all along. She never intended on sending Damon back through to the other side. She wanted him all to herself.' **_

The voices kept echoing around in her head and Elena was finding it more and more difficult to ignore them. She didn't want to believe them. She knew that Bonnie Bennett wasn't that kind of person. She wasn't selfish. If she was, she wouldn't have even bothered to come over and talk to her a few minutes ago, but the darkness inside of her was playing on her doubts.

_**'Wrap your hands around her neck. Take her light away. Give it to me.'**_

"Elena?" Bonnie took a step toward her best friend and she reached out to her.

"Stay away from me, Bonnie!" She screamed at her. "I'm not myself! I-I can't fight this thing inside of me. Please, just go away."

"Let me help you."

"Damon." Elena growled angrily. She felt like she did when she first turned into a vampire. She was so out of control. Her emotions were ruling over her and she was being tempted to kill and hurt people she cared about. "Get her far away from me. There's something trying to make me hurt her."

_**'I Hear Your Voice, I See Your Face,**_

_**But What I See, Is Not You.'**_

"Caroline, are you on the other side?" Liv called out into the room.

Stefan looked absolutely horrified as he stared down at the blonde's lifeless body. He was praying that she had made it to the other side alright, and that she would make it back to him. Suddenly, he felt a cold pressure against his shoulder and a light breeze rush against the skin of his cheek and he knew that she had made it safely. She was standing right beside him.

"She's here." He assured the witch.

"Good. You won't have much time to get to them, so please hurry! And make sure that you keep on that talisman."

Caroline placed one final kiss to Stefan's cheek and then she started to head toward the door of the apartment. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she thought that it was weird. She was dead. Why did she have a heartbeat? Why did she feel so alive? It didn't make much sense to her.

Extending her hand, she twisted the knob to the door and she pulled it open. On the other side was a long expanse of darkness. She couldn't see what was waiting for her out in the abyss. There could be demonic creatures like the one trapped inside of Elena. She didn't know and she was terrified, but she had to do this for her friends. She had to get them all back. Stefan needed Damon in his life, and she needed Bonnie and Elena. _'Hell, I guess I even need Damon.' _

She knew that she had to hurry.

So, even if she was scared to death, she plunged into the darkness as quick as possible.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called. She couldn't see her hands in front of her own face, so she didn't know if her friends were anywhere nearby. "Elena! Damon!" There was no response. There was only nothingness.

She continued to stumble hastily through the darkness, her hands held out instinctively in front of her body. Just in case she ran into something. "Is anyone out there!?" There were no demons. All she saw for miles and miles was darkness and silence. _'WAIT! WHAT'S THAT!?' _Caroline thought to herself, squinting her blue eyes to attempt to see clearer. Far in the distance was a bright light. She didn't know what it was, but it was the only thing in miles and she knew that she had to find out.

She didn't have time to walk.

She sprinted toward the light as fast as her legs would carry her. Considering that she was a vampire, it didn't take her long at all to reach her destination.

"What the heck?" Caroline whispered to herself, furrowing her brow at the sight before her.

There was what appeared to be a large glass dome. The edges were cracked and there was a giant hole in the top. Inside of the dome was an Island swarming with dark shadows. _'Those things must be what are inside of Elena...' _She concluded, lifting her hand and holding onto her talisman. She wanted to make sure it hadn't fallen off. She was going to need it if she was going to get through the shadows.

_"Caroline!" _A voice echoed in her head. It was Liv. She was calling out to her.

_'Oh god, please let me still have more time! It can't be time to go back, I'm so close!'_

_"You have about an hour left before it's too late! Hurry up!" _

The blonde let out a sigh of relief when she heard that she still had an hour before the spell wore off. That should be plenty of time for her to search the entire island with her vampire speed.

Quickly, she climbed to the top of the dome and she stared down inside. It was quite a drop. Caroline was scared of heights. _'I have to do this... Just close your eyes and count to three.' _She closed her eyes tightly and she internally counted, _'One. Two. Three.' _With that, she pushed herself over the edge and she started to fall to the ground.

After a few minutes passed she realized that she wasn't falling fast. She was slowly floating down to the island. "I can fly here?" She exclaimed with a toothy grin. "This is so freaking cool!"

Caroline felt a little guilty for taking some extra time to swirl through the air, but she was fully confident in her abilities to get her friends back to the land of the living in time. All she had to do was search the island top to bottom and tell them to get their asses back to Earth.

She spread her arms out like a bird as she landed on the island. Her blonde curls bouncing in the wind.

The shadows all noticed her immediately and they started to swarm toward her. Their mouths were wide open and she could see their razor sharp teeth. Caroline reached up and held onto the talisman tightly. Now, she would see if it was actually going to protect her or not. If it failed in protecting her than this was going to be a lot more difficult than she had first anticipated.

_'Please work. Please work. Please work.'_

Luckily, it worked.

The talisman started glowing and all of the shadows were repelled. Each time they tried to fly at her they were thrown backwards through the sky by the magical powers tied to the necklace. She smiled excitedly. Everything was going perfectly.

_'Okay. So where could they be hiding?'_

**_'No One To Talk To, No One To See._**

**_Isolation.'_**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all so much for all of your wonderful reviews and support for this fic! Y'all keep me writing! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I know that it is sort of short compared to the others, but soon the chapters should be getting a little longer again. AKA when Bamon head out on the road! :)) SO, how does everyone feel about this chapter? Did you think Bonnie was right about her thoughts on Elena's feelings? Do you think that this is the start of mending their friendship? Do you think Bonnie imagines a future with Damon? Excited to see how that progresses? What about this thing inside of Elena? Probably gotta get rid of that huh? ;p **

**Thank you all so very much for your continued support! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
